In the Blink of an Eye
by invisiblegirl114
Summary: My first Glee fic. After tragedy strikes Kurt and Blaine find themselves taking care of Finn and Rachel's four year old daughter. Rated T for future chapters. Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first glee fanfic! It turned out a lot differently than I expected, but hopefully it's okay. Future chapters won't be quite as sad.  
><strong>

**Warning: character death**

***Disclaimer* I do not own Glee, if i did there would be no such thing as a hiatus.**

* * *

><p>Kurt stood alone inside the graveyard, staring at the cross that hung outside the nearby church.<p>

"Kurt, babe." Kurt felt a hand touch his shoulder gently, he turned to see Blaine looking at him concerned "Everyone's already headed back to the house."

"Is Becca with my parents?"

"Rachel's dads I think. She's fine."

"She doesn't understand this, does she?"

"I… no." Blaine breathed "I don't think she does."

"I don't even understand this, how can we expect their four year old daughter to understand this when I can't even accept the fact that I'm never going to see either of them again?"

Blaine put his arm around Kurt "I don't think we can expect her to understand it," he admitted "I think we can only do our best, make sure she knows she still has us to love her."

"Do you believe in God?" Kurt asked suddenly, his eyes returning to the cross. He and Blaine had been together almost ten years and they'd never discussed it in much detail, it just never seemed to come up.

Blaine sighed, considering "I guess," He admitted "But I don't think I believe in the God everyone else does, if that makes sense."

"Not really." Kurt said, tears were streaming down his face.

"I just don't know what's out there, but I do think that there is something larger than life at play I guess." He finished "Do you?"

"No," Kurt shook his head "I never have. I just think about my mom a lot when I'm here." He looked around at the tombstones "She used to take me to that church every Sunday when I was little, just the two of us because my dad would be at work. When the cancer started to take over her and I was crying at the hospital she just took my hand and told me she'd be looking out for me in Heaven." Kurt's eyes didn't leave the small church "For a while I believed her, until bullies started to torture me at school and the world seemed to be telling me there was something wrong with me. I knew she couldn't be in heaven, she couldn't be looking out for me, that there was no God. But I don't think I've believed in him any less than I do now."

"Kurt…"

"After my dad had his heart attack I questioned it even more. When Finn and I shared a room before my dad got that new house we would stay up talking about it. He believed in God, so did Rachel. So if he did exist why would he do this to them? To my parents. To Rachel's. To Becca." His voice cracked at the thought of the little girl. He knew what it was like to be young and feel like your whole world was falling apart from underneath you.

"I don't know," Blaine admitted. Kurt suddenly turned away from the cross.

"Let's go." He sighed as Blaine held out his hand for him to take.

* * *

><p>It had been close to midnight when Kurt and Blaine had gotten the call. They'd been watching Becca while Rachel and Finn had gone out to dinner. They'd been questioning why Finn and Rachel weren't back yet when the police called, Kurt's mind spaced after he heard "Car accident" and "fatal" in the same sentence.<p>

"So you're officially Becca's legal guardian?" Mercedes said sitting down next to Kurt with a small plate of food.

"Huh?" Kurt jumped back to reality, he wasn't at his apartment in New York anymore he reminded himself. He was back in Lima Ohio. Being in his old house was strange, especially all these strangers crying and laughing over old stories of his step-brother and his wife. How could they even have "old stories" to laugh and cry about? They weren't even thirty yet.

"Becca." Mercedes said gently "Rachel and Finn left her to you and Blaine?"

"Yeah," Kurt nodded "that's what the lawyer said anyways."

"Rachel would have a will," Mercedes chuckled sadly. Kurt held back a smile as he thought of Rachel in high school _"Do you ever dream of your own funeral?" _ Well here he was. He wondered if the funeral and memorial service would have been up to Rachel's expectations. He doubted it.

"Hey," Blaine found a spot on the other side of Kurt with a large plate of food, he looked at Kurt "You have to eat something." He held the plate up to Kurt.

"I told you I'm not hungry." Kurt crossed his arms.

"You just don't like to eat when you're upset. But this will help you, you haven't eaten all day. Don't give me that 'I'm not hungry' crap"

"Fine." Kurt agreed taking a cracker and cheese of the plate and biting into it slowly. He didn't like to eat when anything was bothering him. Or talk. He was the opposite of Finn who in this situation would have been stuffing his face and rambling to anyone who would listen.

"Uncle Kurt," A small fiery ball of long brunette hair with a black dress tackled him and placed herself on his lap, putting her face in his chest.

"Hey baby," Kurt murmured rubbing her back soothingly.

"Can we go home now Uncle Blaine?" She asked now looking at Blaine "I want to go back home to New York."

"Don't you want to see grandma and grandpa Hummel? And Grampy and Gramps?" Kurt asked. Becca shook her head.

"Mommy and daddy aren't here." She shrugged sadly "So I just want to go home."

Kurt and Blaine exchanged glances, not sure exactly what to say, Kurt held onto her tighter "Just a little longer I promise, we're leaving soon." He set her back down on the ground "Now you know grandma could really use a hug right now I bet, why don't you go find her?"

"Okay," Becca sniffed as she looked around the living room for Carole.

"She's lucky she has you two to help her through this. You guys are great with her." Tina said making her way to where Kurt, Blaine, and Mercedes were sitting. They were soon joined by the rest of New Directions.

"When are you guys leaving?" Quinn asked.

"Our flight leaves at six tonight, and it takes about an hour to get to the airport so we're probably out of here in half an hour or so." Blaine said looking at his watch.

"You guys all ready?" Mercedes raised an eyebrow.

"All our stuff and Becca's is already in the car. None of us brought much. Everything's still in New York."

"Why did they have the funeral here anyways?" Puck said "I mean it'd probably be easier for everyone if it was in New York."

"Noah," Quinn hissed.

"They're both from here. They're family's are both here." Sam pointed out.

"They asked for it to be here." Kurt said not looking at any of them, he had Finn's and (mostly) Rachel's last wishes memorized from their will.

"I hugged grandma," Becca said as she came running back, clutching to Blaine now "Can we go home now?"

Blaine shrugged looking at Kurt.

"Let's go say goodbye to everyone." Kurt consented picking her up, anxious himself to get home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thoughts? I love Reviews XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed the first chapter, as well as alerted... it means a lot :) **

* * *

><p>It was dark and raining when they got off the plane later that night.<p>

"Yeah dad, we're just getting a taxi now." Kurt said trying to shield himself and Becca, half asleep in his arms, from the rain as Blaine moved closer to the curb trying to call down a taxi, their bags in his arms.

"Are you and Blaine going to be okay?" Burt asked into the phone.

"We're fine," Kurt told him for what felt like the hundredth time.

"And Becca's okay?" Burt added worriedly.

"As okay as can be expected." Kurt sighed "I'm sure she'd want to talk to you but she's falling asleep in her arms, it's past her bedtime." He looked up to see a taxi pulling over "Look dad, I've got to go. I'll call you in the morning."

"Okay," Burt said sounding uneasy "Carole and I are here if you need anything. If anything comes up and you need help call, okay? We're on the next flight to New York if you ever need us."

"Thanks dad," Kurt murmured as he got into the taxi, sitting Becca in between him and Blaine.

"Take care kid, okay."

"Yeah."

"I love you."

"I love you too dad." He closed the phone.

"Hi mister," Becca waved to the taxi driver as they pulled out onto the city street "What's your name?"

"Jonathan," the taxi driver grinned at her in the rearview mirror "what's yours?"

"Rebecca Carole Hudson." Becca beamed broadly at him "but you can call me Becca like everyone else."

"Well Becca, it's nice to meet you." Jonathan smiled "How old are you?"

"Four," Becca held up four fingers as she rested her head against Kurt's chest sleepily.

"What's your bedtime Becca?" Jonathan raised an eyebrow.

"7:30" She informed him with a yawn before closing her eyes.

"She's adorable." The driver smiled "She yours?" He looked in the rearview mirror between Kurt and Blaine, who both exchanged glances.

"N…" Kurt started to say no, that she was just their niece, but then it hit him that she was theirs now, he and Blaine were her _parents_ now "Yes." He said reaching over and squeezing Blaine's hand "Yeah, she's ours."

* * *

><p>By the time the taxi pulled in front of their apartment complex Becca had completely passed out on Kurt. He tried not to wake her as he gently lifted her in his arms, she shifted a little wrapping her arms around his neck.<p>

"We have to drop by Finn and Rachel's one last time tomorrow." He told Blaine as he headed into the guest room that would become Becca's new room "We still need to pick up her furniture from her room, but Mercedes, Santana, Brittany, Quinn and Puck are all supposed to be back home tomorrow and they offered to help with that. We should also take Becca to the hardware store to pick out some paint too." He tucked her into the Queen sized bed that was too big for her.

Blaine groaned softly "I'm too tired to think about tomorrow. I think for now I'm just going to bed," He yawned.

"Me too," Kurt glanced at the clock "even if it's only ten." But as soon as he and Blaine had walked into their room, Kurt collapsing onto the bed in exasperation they heard a scream coming from the guest room.

"Becca," They both jumped in unison before she came to the doorway looking frantic, relaxing slightly at the sight of them. She clutched at Blaine's leg crying.

"I woke up in a big bed all a-alone…" She sobbed before either could ask what was wrong "and I thought you were g-gone."

"We're right here." Blaine soothed.

"I wanna sleep with you and Uncle Kurt." She told Blaine.

"Okay," Blaine said as Becca immediately hopped into the bed, snuggling next to Kurt.

"Get her some warm milk," Kurt suggested. He rolled his eyes at Blaine's smirk "It really is delicious, and calming."

"Fine," Blaine chuckled heading for the kitchen.

"Will you sing Uncle Kurt?" Becca asked "Mommy always used to sing me to sleep."

"Sure," Kurt breathed before singing the first song that came to his mind at this moment

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
>Take these broken wings and learn to fly<br>All your life  
>You were only waiting for this moment to arise<em>

_Black bird singing in the dead of night_  
><em>Take these sunken eyes and learn to see<em>  
><em>all your life<em>  
><em>you were only waiting for this moment to be free<em>

_Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly_  
><em>Into the light of the dark black night.<em>

By the time he'd finished the whole song Becca had fallen asleep curled next to him.

"Why that song?" Blaine asked walking back into the bedroom, a small smile on his face. Kurt shrugged.

"I just think of it as the moment you fell in love with me, and I needed to think of something like that right now. Plus my mom used to sing it to me all the time."

"You know I love you right?" He kissed Kurt.

"Well I'm glad, because that would have made this whole marriage situation difficult."

"And family," Blaine smiled at Becca, breathing heavily as she slept.

"This isn't the way I wanted one though," Kurt sighed, as he and Blaine fell asleep with Becca in between them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again, thanks to everyone who reviewed and thank you for reading! I hope you like it, reviews are the only way I know if you do or don't XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took me so long to update! Promise the next one will be sooner XD Also, just FYI, no Blaine in this one, there will be lots of him in the next chapter. Mercedes makes an appearance in this one.**

**Also, Just wanted to thank all my reviewers again! You guys are so sweet! And anyone else who subscribed or is just reading this, thank you, I really appreciate it. But reviews are especially nice, and help me update sooner, just saying ;)**

* * *

><p>"Uncle Kuuurrrrrrrt." Becca whined as Kurt talked on the phone with his assistant "I'm booorreeed."<p>

"Okay. Yeah I should be coming in next week but… we'll see. Thanks Tory." He hung up, laughing at Becca who was now dancing around him begging for attention. It had been three days since Becca had moved in and even though she still had moments where she'd burst out crying for Finn and Rachel, or just stay completely silent and not speak at all, she was starting to act like her old self meaning a lot like Rachel. It was just the two of them as Blaine had gone back to work, he was the lead in a new original musical on Broadway and had decided he had already taken too much time off and wanted to go back. Kurt had decided he himself wasn't quite ready yet and decided to stay at home with Becca until she went back to her preschool once she was ready. Besides, being a fashion designer he could do some of his work at home, unlike Blaine. But today was going to be completely unproductive, he had already decided feeling Becca pull him to his feet to dance with her not caring that there wasn't any music playing.

"Well we have the whole day. What do you want to do?" He asked twirling her around.

"I don't know." Becca shrugged, then a sudden idea seemed to hit her "I know!" She gasped as she stopped dancing "I want more pretty clothes like we got that time mommy took me to your office and we went shopping!"

"You want to go shopping?"

"Yes." Becca nodded determinedly.

"Well I'm never one to pass up an opportunity to shop." Kurt winked at her "Go get your jacket, it's hanging in your room."

"Yay!" Becca bounded off to her new room to grab her jacket as Kurt pulled out his phone and found Mercedes' number on speed dial.

"Hey," She answered "how are you?"

"Pretty good. Where are you?"

"West 42nd just leaving an audition." She told him "why?"

"Well are you free now?"  
>"Yes. I repeat, why?" Mercedes said with a growing attitude.<p>

"Feeling up to a shopping spree with me and Becca?"

* * *

><p>"Blaine's gonna be pissed when he finds how much you charged for these," Mercedes laughed later as they walked into a café for a late lunch, carrying bags full of expensive clothing.<p>

"Mercedes!" Kurt looked at Becca who was listening to Mercedes intently.

"I mean Blaine's going to be mad." Mercedes said quickly "You didn't hear that Becca."

"Hear what?" She grinned at Mercedes sitting down.

"Good girl." Mercedes chuckled.

"Do you want a paper and crayons sweetheart?" The girl who had taken their orders asked Becca.

"Yes please!" Becca said excitedly as the girl set them down in front of her.

"She loves drawing," Kurt told Mercedes "Finn used to says it was pathetic his four year old daughter is a better artist than him."

"She is though," Mercedes laughed watching as Becca colored, so enrapt that minutes past and she could make out faces that Becca was drawing "Is that you, Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine?"

"Yes," Becca nodded continuing to draw and Mercedes watched as Finn and Rachel in appeared the picture too. She looked at Kurt who was smiling at it sadly.

"It's beautiful." He told her.

* * *

><p>"Uncle Kurt," Becca asked later as they got off the subway and made their way onto the city street "did I make you sad?"<p>

"What do you mean?"

"You said you liked my picture but you looked sad when you saw it." Kurt looked at her, how could a four year old be so intuitive?

"It's just I miss your mommy and daddy," Kurt admitted, not sure why he was telling her this and regretting it the moment the words left his mouth. Why didn't he just lie?

"But it's not forever, right? They're in heaven and they're happy and we get to see them when we go to heaven, even if it isn't for a long, long time. Isn't that right? That's what Aunt Mercedes said."

"Yeah," Kurt nodded, deciding not to impose his own experience with his niece. He'd let her have her faith for as long as she could hold onto it.

"But I miss them lots too." She told Kurt squeezing his hand, looking down at her feet "But Uncle Puck said I can't cry in front of you or Uncle Blaine."

"What?" Kurt looked at Becca "Why did he tell you that?"

"Because then you'd cry." She said simply.

"Well Uncle Puck is silly. Never feel like you can't cry when you want to okay?" Kurt told her.

"But then you'll be sad like today." Becca told him.

"I want you to promise me something." Kurt told her "Your grandpa told me this when my mommy died."

"Okay," Becca nodded.

"I want you to promise me you won't worry about upsetting me. Promise you'll come to me or Uncle Blaine when you want to cry."

Becca nodded, sticking her thumb in her mouth, a recent bad habit, and holding out her other hand for Kurt to take again as they made their way back home.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So I'm not quite sure where my thought process came from for this chapter. I think part of my inspiration for this idea came from budygirl1004's review back for chapter 2 (So thank you! You'll understand once you read the chapter.) but I only have vague ideas of where I'm headed with it from here, I hope it isn't crappy. I'm writing this at like 2 in the morning.  
><strong>

**Again, thank you for all the Alerts, and WONDERFUL reviews, I love them. They make my day, honestly you all are so sweet! less than 3**

* * *

><p>Kurt's eyes blinked in response to the sunlight sneaking it's way thought the blinds covering their bedroom window. He looked over and realized that for the first time in a week that it was only him and Blaine in the bed.<p>

"She made the whole night in her own room," Blaine turned towards Kurt, smiling as if he'd read Kurt's mind. He moved towards Kurt and kissed him passionately. Kurt returned it eagerly, enjoying the time alone with Blaine, a rarity this past week. But he pulled back as Blaine's hands itched towards his waistband.

"As much as I'd love to, she'll be up any minute and the door's open."

"But it's been over a week Kurt," He groaned "and it's still early on a Sunday." He added as if it were madness to get out of bed so early on a Sunday morning.

"It's nine, Blaine."

"Exactly. For a Sunday, that's early." But as he said this Becca came running in, just as Kurt had predicted hopping into the bed with them.

"I'm hungry." She informed them as she bounced on the bed giggling.

"Uncle Kurt will get it for you. I need to um, shower." Blaine said eyeing Kurt who snickered in return following Becca into the Kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Toast and egg whites?" Blaine eyed the food set in front of Becca as he walked into the kitchen fifteen minutes later, in jeans and a t-shirt, still toweling his hair.<p>

"It's multigrain toast. It's good for her, better than those chocolate chip pancakes you're always making her." Kurt said looking up from his own plate, not noticing the pleading look Becca gave Blaine, who sympathized.

"But those pancakes are her favorite." Blaine said, knowing full well Kurt hadn't forgotten the incident yesterday where Becca had drowned her pancakes in maple syrup, eventually spilling it everywhere and making a huge mess that had taken forever to clean up.

"I want pancakes." Becca crossed her arms stubbornly, having only eaten half a slice of toast and a couple bites of the egg.

"I think just cereal tomorrow." Blaine chuckled "if you aren't going to finish you can go grab your your jacket if you want to go to the park like I promised." He took her plate and Kurt's empty one and as Becca ran towards her room his cell phone rang in his pocket.

"Hello? Oh, um hi Dr. Reid." Kurt looked up a confused expression "Yeah, we, wait we didn't tell you?" He looked uncomfortably at Kurt who's eyes had grown wide "They um, died a little over a week ago in a car crash. I'm sorry, we thought you knew. We're doing… okay. No, I don't think at the moment we want to consider any other…" His temper grew steadily until he said goodbye.

"He asked if we wanted to search for another…" He looked at Kurt, at a loss for words.

* * *

><p><em>Months previous:<em>

"_Thanks for having us over Rachel." Kurt said as he helped Rachel clean dishes._

_ "Thanks for coming," Rachel said "Rebecca adores you two." She grinned over at her daughter who was dancing with Blaine, having given up on Finn ages ago after he nearly toppled over her the last time she'd tried to get him to dance with her._

_ "We love her too," Kurt smiled "and it feels like ages since we've seen you guys."_

_ "I know," Rachel sighed, biting her lip as she watched Kurt as he smiled at Becca and Blaine who were both giggling as they twirled around "Please don't jump on the couch Blaine," She said loudly as Blaine was about to jump on the couch with Becca. She turned back to Kurt "The last time we talked on the phone, you said you and Blaine were looking at ways to start a family." _

_ "Uh, yeah." Kurt looked at her "I mean, we just got married, we talked about it."_

_ "I want to be your surrogate." Rachel blurted out in one swift sentence._

_ "Excuse me?" Kurt blinked._

_ "It's just I'd be perfect," Rachel said "I talked about it with Finn." She looked over at her husband who was laughing at Blaine and Becca "I want to do what my mom couldn't." She looked at Kurt "If you'd let me."_

_ "You're serious?"_

_ "Yes. But can Blaine father the baby? I always imagined what our children would look like, we definitely have the possibility of having slightly Eurasian looking children." She said nonchalantly as if asking whether to buy a dress or not. Kurt was reminded of the brief time when Rachel thought she had the possibility to date Blaine, and had talked of having kids with him._

_ "We'd have to talk about it," Kurt said still taken aback. But weeks later he found himself waiting awkwardly in the doctor's office with Finn, and then anxiously awaiting after everything had been done, to find out if it had taken. He and Blaine waiting for the call in which Rachel told them she was pregnant. They never got that call before the accident_

* * *

><p>"We never did talk about it though<em>." <em>Kurt looked at Blaine. Neither one had brought it up since the accident, and they'd told so few people that no one else had brought up the subject with them.

"Are you saying…"

"No. I don't want to deal with surrogacy again. But, it's just you know how Rachel felt about being an only child. That's part of the reason she wanted to be our surrogate, so Becca could have someone close enough to be a sibling when she and Finn really didn't want any more kids. She had already started planning matching bunk beds in each of our apartments so they could have sleepovers all the time."

"I know." Blaine sighed, chuckling softly at the memory of Rachel droning on about stupid bunk beds when they couldn't even confirm she was actually pregnant yet "Adoption's another option though." He added.

"Can we just not talk about this now." Kurt sighed, wishing the stupid doctor had never called "It's too soon. We have Becca to take care of now, let's just leave it at that for the moment."

"Good," Blaine seemed to relax.

"Can we go now?" As she ran out of her room, her jacket on "I need you to zipper." She told Kurt as he obliged before grabbing his own and Blaine did the same. Becca smiled and the three left the apartment hand in hand.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So this is (I think) the longest chapter I've ever had. This could be either really good, or really bad. I apologize if it's the latter. Basically just a bunch of senseless Klaine fluff because I feel like this story needed a bit more fluff considering the deaths and everything, though I could be completely crazy, let me know XD and also there's another flashback which is italicized (which I think you could figure out on your own but just felt like pointing out.) Another thing: I'm writing this on little sleep and in between studying so if there are any mistakes or anything I'm sorry. And please don't be upset if I don't update for a while after this... AP test have to kick my ass this week before I write anymore. But as always, please Review!**

* * *

><p>"Kurt, what are you doing up? It's almost midnight." Blaine said sleepily as he walked into the apartment "I thought you had to be at a meeting at seven tomorrow."<p>

"Couldn't sleep," Kurt yawned as he sat at the kitchen table flipping through what Blaine assumed to be a photo album.

"So Becca was okay after school?" Blaine asked as he took his jacket off.

"She's been back for a week. It's preschool, she was fine."

"I know, I'm just worried it's too soon."

"There's only a month until summer, than she'll be in Kindergarten. If we'd waited any longer we mine as well not have brought her back, and she loves playing with her friends. They won't all be in the same class as her next year." Kurt blinked at Blaine "_You're _usually the one calming _me _down about these things."

"I know, I think I've spent too much time around you." He kissed Kurt's cheek.

Kurt smiled "How was the party?"

"Same as always." Blaine rolled his eyes, his cast had parties once a week at random clubs throughout the city after a show, though in each passing week Blaine seemed to become increasingly bored with them, and had come home consistently drunker after each party. Kurt, generally sober for the most part, usually had to hold on to him. Kurt hadn't gone tonight using the excuse that he had to sleep early as well as watch Becca.

"You aren't drunk." He raised an eyebrow as Blaine kissed him again, now noticing he didn't reek of alcohol like he usually did after a party "The last time we went I had to carry you to bed, and we didn't get home until two. You're home early."

"The last time we went Finn and Rachel were the ones taking care of Becca," Blaine reminded Kurt "things change I guess." He shrugged sitting next to Kurt "What are you looking at?" He nodded towards the photo album.

"Just some old pictures." Kurt shrugged moving the photo album closer so Blaine could see "My dad gave it to me when we were in Ohio, I just haven't had a chance to look at it. He said it was just a bunch of pictures he and Carole had of the four of us."

"It's your graduation." Blaine grinned pointing at a photo of him and Blaine grinning into the camera, followed by one of Kurt and Finn, Finns arm wrapped around Kurt's shoulder looking proud of his little brother, then Kurt and Rachel both in matching graduation gowns and caps. Then they went through pictures of college, the two of them and Rachel at NYU, Finn visiting from Ohio, he and Rachel still on-and-off again.

"Their wedding," Blaine smiled at a picture of Finn and Rachel in tux and wedding gown.

"I forgot how pretty she looked in that dress." Kurt smiled.

"You designed it," Blaine laughed "Though she really did look beautiful." He looked up to see Becca standing in the doorway to her bedroom.

"Sorry sweetie, did we wake you?" Kurt said gently "Go back to bed, you have school tomorrow."

"But I can't sleep." She said walking over and placing herself on Kurt's lap and kissing his cheek, knowing full well he couldn't say no to her "What are you looking at?" She looked down at the pictures "Is that mommy and daddy?"

"Yes," Blaine nodded.

"Mommy's pretty." She said putting her hand to the picture, as Kurt flipped through more, all of the glee club guys in matching tuxes, followed by the girls in beautiful dresses. Then there were pictures of a baby shower Kurt had thrown Rachel back in Ohio when all of New Directions was all in one place for one last summer before they all went their separate ways. Rachel was smiling into the camera from a chair in the Hummel's backyard, a vegan burger in hand and her protruding stomach evident.

"That's you in mommy's tummy," Kurt pointed to Rachel's stomach, Becca giggled happily flipping through the pages excitedly. Smiling at photos of her as a baby, followed by Rachel returning to Broadway after having Becca, beaming excitedly with cast mates backstage and outside the theater.

"This is our wedding," Blaine grinned pointing to a photo of him and Kurt standing hand in hand in front of a beach shoreline.

"There's mommy and Daddy, and Grandma and Grandpa!" Said pointing out everyone in a family photo taken at the wedding "Is that your mommy?" She looked at Blaine and pointed to a short Filipina woman next to Blaine.

"Yup," He smiled.

"Where's your daddy?" She looked at him.

"He, um, couldn't make it." Blaine said easily, in all honesty this fact had never bothered him.

"Well that stinks," She crossed her arms, Blaine wondered if she could read into his response. Did she know it wasn't as simple as he made it sound?

"Okay, back to bed." Kurt said carrying Becca back to bed.

"Do you remember when I proposed?" Blaine asked as Kurt walked out of the bedroom, still smiling at the photo of him and Kurt exchanging vows.

"Of course," he answered "On the swings, after Rachel's baby shower."

_"Oh my God I thought she'd never shut up," Kurt managed as he found Blaine sitting on the front porch, having been talking to Burt and Carole who were now standing up._

_ "She's definitely one of a kind," Blaine chuckled "hey want to go for a walk?"_

_ "Yeah, sure." Kurt said "do you mind cleaning up?" He turned to Burt and Carole who were about to head inside._

_ "Of course not." Carole smiled, looking far too excited about cleaning as far as Kurt was concerned. He took Blaine's hand and the two walked through the neighborhood before coming to a small park that was at the end of the driveway._

_ "I used to come here with my mom all the time." Kurt said excitedly looking at the deserted and run down playground in the center of the park._

"_Race you to the monkey bars," Blaine said swiftly as he pushed Kurt back by the top of his head._

"_My hair," Kurt stumbled but he still managed to beat Blaine, running over to the monkey bars and hanging off them "my dad used to tell me I'd stretch out my arms from hanging off these too much." He said "But the swings were always my favorite." He said as he gently climbed down and ran over to the swings, jumping on one as Blaine followed, grabbing the seat next to his. They both laughed as they went higher on the swings._

"_Jump," Blaine told Kurt, Kurt hadn't been on a swing in years and didn't know why he was doing this but he did. He felt himself soar through the air before pummeling onto the ground, his legs giving out as he fell forward losing his balance, he screamed as Blaine jumped after and landed right on top of him. Both burst out laughing, neither making an attempt to move._

"_Where do you see yourself in ten years?" Blaine asked looking down at Kurt._

"_I don't know," Kurt shrugged, if he thought the question was random he didn't let on. In all truth he had his whole life planned out. But he'd never admit that to Blaine, especially the part Blaine played in his life plans "You go first." He offered, not wanting to embarrass himself and knowing Blaine would have no problem with going first._

"_I see us." Blaine said simply "That's really all I need to know." He kissed Kurt._

"_You mean as in marriage?" Kurt said shakily, unsure why he was being so daring. What if that wasn't at all what Blaine meant?_

"_Yes," He blushed "do you see that?"_

"_I see us getting married on some sandy beach along the coast, I don't know why but I always dreamt of a beach wedding. A small wedding, but all of New Directions would have to be there. The Warblers too and…" He stopped, flushing at how much he'd planned this, but he loved imagining and planning weddings, and while he'd had fun planning his parent's he'd always dreamt about his own._

"_Beach, huh?" Blaine considered "I like that idea." He smiled kissing Kurt again before getting off of him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box._

"_Blaine, are you serious?" Kurt breathed reaching for the box._

"_Open it," Blaine grinned as Kurt's eyes widened. He'd been concerned at first, he was flashy and all but the idea of a diamond ring did not appeal to him. But inside was a simple silver band "Read the inscription." Blaine said nervously watching for Kurt's reaction. Kurt did so, his eyes watering at the one word _Forever _inscribed in gold on the inside of the ring "I wanted it to say 'I've been looking for you forever' Blaine said still nervous 'but it wouldn't fit. But I figure this is better because it has more meaning this way." He was about to continue rambling nervously before Kurt's lips met his._

"_I love it." _

"_So, will you marry me?" Blaine asked nervously._

"_You really are clueless." Kurt laughed tackling him as he kissed him again "Yes."_

"The wedding was everything I wanted," Kurt smiled still flipping through the photos.

"It was perfect," Blaine smiled.

"It really was," Kurt yawned "Oh and your dad called."

"What?"

"Yeah, I know. I was surprised too. He's in town with your mom I guess. Wanted to stop by at some point, I said I'd have you call him. He cocked his head "Will you?"

"I don't know," Blaine admitted.

Kurt nodded "Coming to bed?" He asked in a half yawn.

"In a little, I just want to look at some more of these pictures." Blaine said as he continued to flip through photos.

"Okay," Kurt yawned "but don't hate me if I 'accidentally' wake you up tomorrow morning while getting ready."

"You wouldn't dare,"

"Goodnight." Kurt grinned.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So yeah, I don't know where this chapter came from, it's long (well for me at least)... but I'm not sure, the last chapter was on the longer side as well and I definitely got the least reviews for an update... So if you want them to be shorter because they're I'm rambling and they're dragging or whatever please let me know. I love reviews, and as long as it's constructive criticism and not just flaming, it's helpful, so please tell me what you think! Or what you want in the next update, because while I have ideas it hasn't been written yet... and just to forewarn you, once again I didn't reread as much as I usually do so I apologize if there are any mistakes. Thank you for reading!**

* * *

><p><em>Hi you've reached Blaine's voicemail. Blaine, is not available. Please leave a message after the tone.<em>

_ Hi, Blaine it's your mother. Sweetie I haven't heard from you in ages, I know your mad at your father but… anyways please call me back, your father and I are in the city again for the week and I'd… we'd love to see you. I talked to Kurt the other day and he said the two of you are doing well, you don't know how relieved I am to hear that, and he told me about everything. I'd love to meet this little girl, he couldn't stop gushing over her. Sweetheart, please call._

Blaine listened to the voicemail on his cell phone in his dressing room. She'd called last weekend, right after Kurt had mentioned his parents had called and they were in town, but he'd never bothered to listen to it before now. He felt a pang of guilt in his stomach, it wasn't her he'd fought with. His mother had at least tried to help him with the whole bullying issue, transferring him to Dalton for his freshman year after that stupid Sadie Hawkins dance. She'd fondled over him as he'd been sent to the hospital, gently comforting him. When his father had arrived and looked at him, bruised and sobbing he'd simply said "Stop crying, man up. Stop being such a sissy." He clenched his fist at the memory, and those of following confrontations with his father, the final ones being mainly about Kurt.

"Hey Blaine," A singsong voice came from the doorway causing him to jump from his memory "are you going to stage door tonight?" He looked to see Jenna, his costar and leading lady beaming at him.

"Uh yeah, I'll be there in a sec." He smiled as she skipped off cheerily. She was always way too hyper after a performance, she blamed it on "adrenaline high". He grabbed his jacket, bag, and a sharpie before following her to the stage door exit before he found himself walking into the midst of a swarm of screaming fans, most teenage girls, all crowded behind a temporary barricade set up by the theater's security. He smiled as playbills were thrust towards him, signing them dutifully as a few asked for pictures.

"Blaine," He looked up from signing a playbill to see Kurt pushing his way through the crowd to the edge of the barricade, Becca in his arms.

"Hey." He grinned "Why didn't you tell me you two were coming? I didn't even know you were here."

"We didn't see the show," Kurt said seemingly out of breath "I got a call earlier before the show and I thought that I might warn you."

"About what?" Blaine said before turning to a girl who wanted their picture taken. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and smiled for the camera, but his eyes moved towards Kurt, who was nodding in the direction of two people standing behind the crowd. His parents.

"You've got to be kidding." He murmured to Kurt, scribbling on playbills thrown in front of him.

"We'll be waiting with them when you're through." Kurt smiled weakly before turning away from the crowd, a few people watching as he did. Blaine sighed continuing to sign playbills and take pictures, being slightly less personable than he would normally be until he reached the end of the crowd.

"Aww, Blaine are those your parents?" Jenna said as he followed her out of the barricade. He just nodded at her "You look just like your mom," She smiled "Both short." Making Blaine snort "And you and your dad share your strange addiction to hair products, that's cute." She scrunched her nose "except it really isn't. KURT! I told you to throw out Blaine's hair products!" She called as they grew nearer to Kurt, Blaine veering in his direction while she slowly moved towards the Starbucks across the street.

"He'd kill me Jenn," Kurt called back shaking his head.

"That's why you have Becca do it." Jenna smiled rolling her eyes.

"Yeah!" Becca cheered excitedly.

"Don't give them ideas." Blaine warned before turning away from her and kissing Kurt and Becca as he came up next to them.

"Hey," he smiled.

He looked at his mother "Hi mom,"

"Anak," Michelle Anderson embraced her son, using her term of endearment passed on from her Pilipino heritage.

"How are you?" He asked awkwardly returning the hug.

"I'm good." She smiled "I've missed you though, I've been so worried."

"You're always worrying mom,"

"And I always will. Especially when I don't hear from you for months and you don't answer my calls. Blaine smiled gently, remembering the moment he'd come out and she'd sat there crying after his father had left the room. At first he'd taken her crying to mean she was disappointed, but she told him later it wasn't that at all. She was just worried for him.

"I'm sorry," He apologized kissing her cheek before letting go.

"I know," She smiled "but please, it'd be nice to hear from you every now and then." Blaine nodded, knowing that despite her eccentricities, his mother did love him in some manner, which was more than could be said about his father.

"Um, hi dad." He said awkwardly holding out his hand, which Neil Anderson took firmly making Blaine flinch slightly.

"Son," He nodded.

"So you were amazing sweetheart," Michelle piped up, appearing to try and diffuse the tension.

"Really?" Blaine blinked "You guys saw it?"

"Of course we did," Michelle said "I bought the tickets when your father asked if I wanted to come to the city with him because he had to come back here for work, I wanted to see you so badly and I was afraid you wouldn't answer my calls. But we're so proud of you honey. Right Neil?" She eyed her husband before he nodded, expressionless.

He gave a half grunt with a forced a smile, and Blaine knew the only reason he was even getting this was because his character on stage was a fairly normal straight man, he wondered what his father would have thought if he'd come and found him playing Angel in "Rent" or another remotely queer character, even if his mom had been there to force him to play nice.

"Well um," Blaine stumbled, not sure what was next, he looked at his watch "It's um, almost ten. You guys probably want to get back to your hotel and we have to get Becca back home to bed." Blaine nodded towards Becca who'd fallen asleep in Kurt's arms.

"Oh, right." Michelle blinked, she smiled at Becca "She really is precious."

"I know," Blaine smiled "I'm sorry but we really should get Becca to bed. It was great seeing you mom, it means a lot that you came tonight." He kissed her, not mentioning the opening night tickets he'd sent her three months ago when the show first open that she and his father never came to "Bye dad." He nodded at his dad, not even bothering to offer his hand this time.

"You didn't have to be so cold to your mother." Kurt said as they hopped on the subway, Becca waking up slightly as the train rocked.

"Can we please not talk about this now." Blaine said, the two sitting in silence for the rest of the way home.

"It's just whenever she's around, my dad is too, she doesn't travel anywhere without him. That's why we hardly speak or see each other."

"You're just lucky." Kurt shrugged.

"Why's that?" Blaine snorted "Because my dad doesn't want me to be gay, and has made that clear in the past? Or that my mom is too afraid to mess up her 'perfect' marriage to say anything about it?" Blaine was starting to get louder.

"Because at least you have a mom!" Kurt said on the verge of tears, his voice near a yell "I watched my mom die and all you do is complain about how yours doesn't love you enough when clearly she does and you just don't put in any effort to pick up the Goddamn phone and call her."

"You have Carole!" Blaine shouted "And you have Burt, do you know what I'd do to have a relationship with my dad like that?" They were both yelling at this point and Kurt went to retaliate before he saw Becca in the doorway, crying.

"We're so sorry pumpkin." Kurt said quickly rushing over to comfort her, Blaine following.

"Why were you yelling?" She asked them.

"We didn't mean to, we were just upset. But it's fine okay sweetie, we're sorry we didn't mean to upset you, everything's okay. Go back to bed."

"You promise?"

"Yes," Kurt said "Want me to tuck you in again?" She nodded as he brought her into her room tucking her gently under the covers.

"Were you and Uncle Blaine fighting?" She asked as Kurt kissed her forehead.

"Yes." Kurt decided being honest was the best option "But it's okay, I promise. We just got upset, we're not mad anymore okay?"

"Okay," Becca nodded "Mommy and Daddy used to fight too." She told him as he went to leave the room.

"She okay?" Blaine asked as Kurt found him in the bedroom a minute later.

"Yeah," Kurt nodded "I'm sorry about what I said, I mean…"

"I'm sorry too. I really should call my mom more." Blaine gave a half smile before he leaned in to kiss Kurt.

"I'm sorry, I'm just kind of stressed." Kurt sighed collapsing onto the bed.

"Work?" Blaine asked sympathetically.

"Yeah, and I uh need to talk to you about that." Kurt said sitting back up "You're uh, going to be alone with Becca next week. That's why I'm stressed, I just found out today. I'm excited, but it's just I haven't been away from her that long since…"

"They're sending you off for some fashion show," Blaine nodded knowingly, it had seemed so simple when they sent Kurt off to London, or some other city across the world for some fashion show or another back when it was just the two of them, but with Becca it now seemed entirely different.

"I have to go to Paris next week."


	7. Chapter 7

***Disclaimer* Just in case you had any doubt of my original disclaimer at the beginning of the story, thought I'd remind you that I don't own Glee *goes to cry in corner* **

**A/N: Also want to add a huge thank you to everyone who's been reading this, reviewing, alerting, and faving, you guys rock 3  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"PLEEEAAASE!" Becca cried trying to stop Kurt from packing.<p>

"I'm sorry sweetie." Kurt said as he took the clothes she was trying to pull out of his suitcase out of her arms and back into the suitcase "I promise I'll take you to Paris, but I just can't take you with me this time."

"But why not now?" She groaned.

"I told you," Kurt said calmly "I have to go for work. I can't take you to work with me."

"Can't Uncle Blaine come too? Then I wouldn't be going to work with you."

"Uncle Blaine has to work here, and you have to go to school. Becca this isn't a family vacation, I'm sorry. But I promise you Uncle Blaine and I will take you anywhere for vacation this summer, which is only in a few weeks."

"But I want to go to Paris now to see the clothes with you." She cried.

"I'll bring you back a whole new wardrobe, I promise." Kurt kissed her "Now you need to go to bed. I don't leave until tomorrow afternoon so relax, I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay," She sniffed as her breathing calmed and she stopped crying. Kurt took a tissue out of his pocket and walked over to her, holding the tissue to her nose.

"Blow." She blew her nose into it.

"Goodnight." He kissed her forehead before turning to leave.

"Don't forget to say goodnight to Star." Becca reminded him looking at her teddy bear nestled next to her under the covers.

"Right, sorry Star. Goodnight" He said kissing the teddy bear as well before turning to leave again about to turn out the lights.

"Will you put the nightlight on?" Becca asked quietly "For Star, she gets scared in the dark."

"Of course." Kurt smiled switching the little plug in light next to her bed on before turning the rest out.

"Is she still upset?" Blaine asked walking into the apartment as Kurt left the room.

"Yeah," Kurt nodded "I feel awful, she wouldn't stop crying. But we can't just give into every tantrum. Plus there's nothing we can do."

"I talked to Kyle." Blaine said hesitantly, mentioning his director "I'm taking Thursday, Friday, Saturday off." Kurt eyed him "And I told them I couldn't do the Sunday matinee either."

"Why? Mercedes and Quinn both said they could watch her." Kurt stopped in his tracks, eyeing Blaine.

"Well I figure we don't have a show Wednesday, just rehearsal for the new ensemble member, maybe I could take Becca to Paris for a few days. We could get on a plane that afternoon, make it to Paris by midmorning, or afternoon, and meet up with you, then catch a plane back for Sunday night."

"Blaine… we can't just do this." Kurt looked at him "We can't just take her out of school to take her on a plane to Paris."

"Why not?" Blaine asked "She's in preschool Kurt. She'll learn more traveling. It's only a few days."

"Exactly, is it worth all that hassle and money for a few days? It's a seven hour flight. Besides, it's almost June, she only has a couple weeks left until summer." Kurt said "I was thinking more along the lines of taking her there next month for her birthday."

"Kurt don't you think she'd rather go now, and then be here for her birthday so she can have a party with her friends?"

"I guess. But they aren't mad at work for you taking more time off?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"I told them it was another family emergency." Blaine shrugged "Nick was happy at least. He always loves going on." He said referring to his understudy "Come on Kurt, you know she wants to see those fashion shows."

"Paris is the fashion capital of the world, they'll have more."

"She's still crying," Blaine groaned, nodding towards the door where they could still hear her crying herself to sleep.

"She's throwing a tantrum Blaine." Kurt breathed, relaxing a bit as he smirked at Blaine, shaking his head "You'll never be able to say no to her, will you?"

"Doubtful." He smiled "But can we?"

"I don't care." Kurt said finally "If you can find plane tickets that work, go for it."

That Wednesday Blaine found himself packing both his and Becca's suitcases after dropping her off at Quinn's, telling Becca he had to rehearse for a replacing actor. After Kurt left Becca went from moping around to insanely cheerful. She seemed to enjoy the one-on-one time with Blaine. She got much too excited about eating ice cream cones in Central Park with him, mainly because Kurt usually only bought frozen yogurt which both Blaine and Becca insisted was not the same. He got a cab, making sure the suitcases were well hidden in the trunk as he had the taxi take him to Quinn's apartment.

"Uncle Blaine!" Becca said cheerfully when he arrived "you're early!"

"Yeah," Quinn said with a wink "we thought you'd be at the theater for rehearsal the rest of the day."

"Well we're going on a little trip. Just the two of us."

"A trip?" Becca gasped excitedly "Where?"

"It's a secret." Blaine said, returning Quinn's wink "Do you want to go?"

"Yes!" Becca nodded excitedly "Bye Auntie Quinn. Bye Connor." She waved to Quinn's son, a little blonde haired boy a few months older than her, a mix of Quinn and her husband Liam who she met in college.

"Bye honey." Quinn smiled as Connor waved goodbye too "Have fun." She added.

"Thanks Quinn," Blaine smiled "for everything. She didn't mope around too much or throw any tantrums did she?"

"No, she was fine." Quinn laughed "If anything my son was exhausting."

Blaine grinned "Bye Connor."

"Bye Blaine," Connor said uninterestedly as he played with his toy race car.

"I like staying with Mercedes better." Becca said as they got into the taxi which Blaine had had wait outside the building.

"You don't like playing with Connor?" Blaine said surprised.

Becca shook her head, scrunching her nose "All he likes to do is play with cars." Blaine chuckled "Where are we going?" Becca asked again, bouncing in her seat.

"I told you it's a secret." Blaine laughed as the cab drove around the corner approaching JFK.

"Is Uncle Kurt home early?" Becca asked excitedly as the driver began pulling in.

"No," Blaine shook his head "but this is better, I promise." He smiled at her disappointed look which quickly vanished as the driver pulled up to the curb and got out to head to the trunk pulling out two bags.

"My suitcase!" Becca said running to it in surprise "Are we going on a plane?"

"Yes." Blaine smiled "We're going to go see Uncle Kurt in Paris to see how his line's going."

"AHHHH!" Becca squealed jumping up and down. Blaine laughed as he was reminded of Kurt when he got excited, it was adorable.

"Let's go!" Becca said pulling on his arm as he tried to pay the taxi driver before he found himself being dragged into the building.

"Come on," Blaine said holding Becca's hand as they walked through the terminal. Becca skipping excitedly the whole way.

"You made it!" Becca beamed as Kurt came running towards them.

"Uncle Kurt!" Becca ran over to him and jumped into his arms.

"Were you surprised?" Kurt asked grinning. Becca nodded hugging him again "how was the flight?" He asked looking at Blaine.

"Good," Blaine nodded "didn't get any sleep though," He yawned "neither did Becca. She was too excited about the movies." He rolled his eyes as Kurt laughed.

"So I'll take you to the hotel so you can drop off your stuff and then if you want I can show you guys the city." He beamed.

"Wait, you don't have to be at a meeting, or fashion show, or party or anything?" Blaine looked skeptical.

"I just got out of one show," Kurt said taking off his VIP badge and stuffing it in his back pocket "There's only one today. And then there's some gala but that's not until tonight. Becca can't come but I'm sure by then you two will be so jetlagged you'll be passed out at the hotel anyways" He looked at Becca as they started making their way towards baggage claim "especially after all the shopping we're going to do today." He laughed at Becca's excitement.

"It's so pretty," She said later after they got their bags and left the airport.

"If this is what you say when we're just outside the airport I wonder what you'll say when we see the real city." Kurt smiled "But it is a nice city, especially when you know your way around. I like New York better though."

Blaine shook his head "You've been here too many times."

"That's what happens when you're a fashion designer." Kurt sighed "I really wish they'd stop sending me though, it gets tiring after a while before he turned to the cab driving and began speaking rapid French "What?" he asked as he noticed Blaine staring.

"Oh, I don't know." Blaine blinked "I just love it when you speak French."

"That's because that's the only class you didn't get an A in." Kurt smiled.

"Is this where we're staying?" Becca gaped as they arrived in front of a large, fancy hotel.

"Yeah," Kurt said as the cab stopped "it's really nice, and the company pays for it all while I'm here."

"I think I'm in love." Blaine moaned as he fell on the bed in the room later.

"I'm being left for a hotel mattress." Kurt shook his head.

"I'm jetlagged." Blaine said with closed eyes.

"Well don't fall asleep, it just makes it worse." Kurt advised "I'm just going to fix my hair and then we'll go shopping." He said to Becca who was also yawning, climbing up onto the bed and curling next to Blaine.

"Okay," Blaine said sleepily. Kurt should have known better, he walked out of the bathroom five minutes later to Blaine and Becca both snoring softly. He pulled a blanket over them, opening Becca's suitcase to get Star and set the stuffed animal next to her before falling back next to Blaine, still not used to the time difference completely either. Blaine blinked his eyes open a moment and he turned his head slightly to face Kurt and smile "I love you," He told Kurt sleepily.

"I love you too." Kurt smiled before Blaine's eyes had closed once again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sooo, thoughts? Pretty please? I love reviews, they make my day even if it's just a simple sentence.**

**Up Next: More Paris! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while, the SATs kind of distracted me. They're over now though (thank God. I can breathe again until next year *gulp* can't believe it's going be my senior year. Then college. I'm not freaking out, I'm not freaking out… On a side note, going to see Glee Live tomorrow in Boston, I'm so excited! Anyways, here's my latest chapter. Hope you like it! I've taken French in school so I think the small amount of French I use is correct, but if not feel free to tell me! As always I love reviews, and to everyone who has been reviewing, you're totally awesome! I love you guys, seriously 3 I really need to start personally replying to them because some of them are incredibly sweet and I'd like to thank you personally :)**

* * *

><p>"Hey Kurt!"<p>

"Brad?" Kurt said as he, Blaine, Becca, and his assistant Tory turned in the middle of the lobby to face a man running towards them with bleached, layered hair cut "Haley?" He added looking at a tall blonde woman who was with him.

"Brad Johnson and Haley Kingston, they're both designers too." Kurt explained to Blaine as they rushed over.

"We heard you were here but you didn't come to any of the parties." Haley said hugging him "You didn't come to the gala or anything."

"Yeah mate, where have you been?" Brad asked revealing a thick British accent.

"Well I went out with my family." Kurt explained before introducing them to Blaine and Becca, they'd both already met Tory "So I've only been at the shows, and usually we leave right afterwards. I was able to pull a few strings to get Becca in."

"Oh," Haley said, she smiled at Becca who was now near the check-in counter, being followed by, Tory, trying to make conversation with a small group of kids around her age who were kicking a soccer ball between them. They clearly didn't speak English, but she smiled at them which they returned before kicking the ball to her, joining her in their game. "I knew you were married but how the hell did I not know you had a daughter?"

"I didn't know either," Brad said bemusedly.

"It's sort of complicated," Kurt sighed "We only adopted her a few months ago, after um, my step-brother and his wife died. She's our niece, actually." He looked at Becca who was laughing.

"I'm so sorry," Haley choked.

"Please don't be, I've heard that too many times." Kurt said as Brad opened his mouth to speak, he looked at his watch "Sorry but we should go back to our room and put Becca to bed. We have to get up early for a flight tomorrow."

"Why don't the two of you come get drinks with us?" Brad asked.

"Yeah," Haley nodded "no offense but you two look like you could use a night out."

"Well Becca's exhausting." Kurt mumbled "We really can't though." He said more clearly "Not with Becca."

"I offer Tory's babysitting services." Haley grinned.

"Excuse me?" Tory said walking over with Becca who was waving to her new friends who waved back cheerfully before leaving the lobby.

"No," Blaine shook his head.

"Tory isn't our nanny." Kurt said.

"I am when you pay me to be." Tory pointed out with a smirk.

"You sure?" Kurt said uncertain.

"Yes." Tory nodded her head vigorously "The two of you haven't gone out since the accident, have you?"

"Well, no." Kurt shifted, looking at Blaine "Our flight's tomorrow, but I guess going out for an hour or so wouldn't hurt."

"Let's go," Blaine said decisively taking Kurt's hand as Brad and Haley lead them off to a local bar.

"So tell me how you met this hottie Kurt," Haley said eyeing Blaine later that night after a drink, her words already starting to slur.

"High school." Kurt, who had barely touched his wine, said matter of fact "We both did show choir."

"High school sweethearts, how cute." She smiled.

"Dude, high school? That's like ten years together at least. That's like forever man." Brad said, a bit more drunk than Haley was. Though he did have a reputation of being a serial dater in the fashion world.

"Did you two stay together all those years?" Haley asked taking another sip of her beer.

"No," Blaine shook his head, he'd taken a few more sips of wine than Kurt but had similarly barely touched it.

"We took a break in college," Kurt explained, remembering that time where he and Blaine had drifted, a silent agreement between them that they would remain friends but would see other people. They had done just that, but while both had had their share of relationships, even a couple serious ones, nothing about any of them had felt right and eventually their senior year they'd reconvened. Once again they were a pair, no longer referred to separately, they'd gone back to being KurtandBlaine, or Klaine occasionally.

"That's fate." Brad said "I wish I could find a guy I was destined to be with like that. You're lucky"

"I'm extremely lucky." Blaine smiled, kissing Kurt, both starting to get a bit tipsy.

"Wanna head back?" Kurt breathed looking at his watch.

" Yes." Blaine said, seemingly relieved as they said their goodbyes much to Brad and Haley's protest.

"I don't miss that. Do you?" Blaine said as they crossed the street to the hotel.

"Not at all." Kurt shook his head.

"You're back!" Becca said once Kurt and Blaine opened the door to the hotel room. She was in her pajamas, under the covers but appeared wide awake.

"Missy, why aren't you in bed?" Kurt asked.

"Because I can't sleep." She huffed "My throat's sore."

"It's just an excuse." Tory said rolling her eyes "She just wanted to wait for you two."

"Well we're back," Blaine said joining her on the bed and starting to tickle her so she giggled hysterically "So you can go to bed now."

"Blaine she'll never go to sleep now." Kurt groaned as he started to head towards their suitcases which were only partially packed "Bye Tory," He waved as she left to find her own room "thank you." He added.

"No problem, you guys have fun?"

"Sort of, yeah." Kurt nodded, glancing at Blaine who shrugged noncommittally.

"I'll take that as a yes." Tory laughed "I'll see you guys back at home."

"Bye Tory!" Becca waved.

"Later Beck." Tory smiled before closing the door behind her.

"So you have fun this week?" Blaine asked Becca.

"Yeah," She nodded "I got lots of pretty new clothes." She said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, I know." Blaine laughed as he watched Kurt attempting to close what appeared to be Becca's suitcase.

"Are you just going to laugh, or will you help me?" Kurt said angrily putting his weight onto the top of the suitcase.

"Sorry," Blaine laughed more "But you're the one who bought all of those."

"I didn't buy them _all_," Kurt pointed out "Some of them were gifts from other designers. Besides she'll be one of the most fashionable four year olds imaginable."

"Almost five!" Becca held up five fingers for emphasis.

"Of course," Kurt said as he pulled at the zipper of the suitcase "So you like Paris?"

"Yes." She nodded "I do like New York better though. But I made new friends here!"

"The ones playing soccer in the lobby?" Kurt asked amused, remembering that they hadn't appeared to speak English.

"Yeah! Tory said they didn't understand me though. But we played soccer, but they called it football. I thought they got them mixed up, but Tory said that's what they call soccer! Isn't that silly?"

"Yes it is," Blaine laughed.

"I'll never understand sports or their appeal." Kurt sighed as he finished with the suitcase and abandoned it with the others.

"Guess she was tired," Blaine chuckled as Kurt went to join them on the bed to see Becca curled up, Star in her arms and her head in Blaine's chest.

* * *

><p>"Blaine, wake up. Wake up." Blaine felt a tapping at his shoulder as he opened his eyes to see Kurt's face right in his.<p>

"Huh?" Blaine blinked, only slightly hung over, but enough that the peaking sunlight bothered him. He looked at the clock, 5:00, they didn't need to be at the airport until 7:30.

"Where's Becca?" He asked after a moment, realizing that she wasn't there.

"She kept waking up all night, then wouldn't sleep at all. So I asked Tory to watch her for an hour or so, get dressed, there's somewhere I want to take you before our flight."

"You know that Tory's going to resent you. She's your assistant, not our nanny."

"She is when I pay her to be," Kurt shrugged repeating what she'd said the night before "especially if I'm paying her extra as an apology for waking her up so early. But she loves Becca. Everyone does." He added, which Blaine had to admit was true, especially after the fashion show which Kurt had had to pull a few strings to get her into. A few other designers at the show had scoffed, pointing out that four year olds generally weren't let in, but by the end they'd all they'd done was remark at how well behaved she was.

"So where is this you're taking me?" Blaine asked as they walked down a deserted sidewalk a couple blocks from their hotel.

"It's this small little place I found when I was wandering the city last time I was here." Kurt grinned grabbing his hand.

"A café?" Blaine looked as Kurt stopped, about to turn into a tiny shop with a few table and chairs set on an outside patio.

"It's a coffee shop." Kurt smiled "Reminds me a bit of the Lima Bean, a bit smaller though and less conspicuous. Before I was getting my coffee at Starbucks every time I came here, but then I found this place and fell in love with it. During Fashion Week last year I think I spent every free moment here just to get caffeine to stay awake. But I usually came here first thing in the morning like this, it's the only place open this time in the morning. I meant to bring you here earlier but never got the chance."

Blaine smiled as they walked inside. It was empty except for an old couple sitting in the corner and a teenage girl standing at the counter, her face brightened upon seeing Kurt.

"Kurt," She grinned brightly "Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir!"

"Salut Cateline." Kurt smiled back "Comment ça va?"

"Ҫa va tres bien." She grinned "Et toi?"

"Ҫa va bien, merci." He smiled back "Et c'est mon mari, Blaine. Il ne parle pas français"

"Oh," She looked at him and seemed to struggle for words "Hello. My name is Cateline." She looked at Kurt for encouragement and he smiled, nodding at her.

"Bonjour." Blaine offered a weak smile "I'm sorry, I'm not very good with French."

"Désolé Cateline." Kurt rolled his eyes "Il est stupide." Cateline giggled.

"Hey, did you just call me stupid?" Blaine said in mock aghast.

"Oui. You should be able to understand that. This is Cateline, her grandparents own this place. She's usually the one working whenever I come." Kurt smiled before ordering for both him and Blaine after making brief small talk with Cateline that Blaine didn't understand.

"Bonjour Monsieur et Madame Thomas." Kurt waved to the couple who waved back cheerful greetings, he turned to Blaine "I told you, it's a small place. That couple over there, the Thomas' have been here every time I've been here. I think they come every day."

"That's adorable." Blaine smiled sipping his coffee "I hope you and I do stuff like that when we're older."

"Me too," Kurt kissed his lips chastely before pulling back and taking in their surroundings. They sat there as they sipped their coffee, talking blissfully about superficial things. It seemed strange, back in Ohio when they were younger they'd had some of their most honest conversations over coffee. Now, both older at 28, they couldn't bring themselves to.

"We should probably get back to the hotel, we have to be at the airport soon." Kurt said before looking at his watch. Blaine sighed standing up with Kurt "Tchao," Kurt waved to the barista.

"Au revoir," She waved back brightly.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Another new chapter! It's a really quick update, but it's pretty short. Please review :-)**

**Disclaimer: While I don't think you're under the impression that I'm Ryan Murphy, I guess I should say this anyways: I don't own Glee *sad face***

* * *

><p>"I knew Tory was wrong when she said she was making up her sore throat." Kurt muttered. They were back in New York, sitting in a cab with Becca asleep between them, somewhere between the seven hour flight plus the three hour layover she'd developed a sore throat and headache that had brought her to tears.<p>

"She'll be fine Kurt. Kids get sick, it happens." Blaine said, though his tone suggested he was also trying to keep himself calm. Becca had never been sick under their care, they had no idea what to do.

"I'm calling my parents." Kurt said as their cab pulled up to the curb in front of their apartment, he waited as the phone rang as they made it into their apartment, Blaine setting Becca on the couch gently and covering her with a blanket.

"Mom?" Kurt said into the phone as he heard Carole's voice answer the phone.

"Kurt? Your father's still at the garage but he'll be happy to hear your home safe. Sweetheart how are you? So you guys got back okay? How was the flight?"

"It was fine I guess, but at some point Becca got sick. Blaine and I, we don't know what to do."

"Well what's she sick with?"

"Um sore throat, head ache, I think that's it."

"Does she have a fever?"

"Um, Blaine's just taking it now." Kurt said as he looked over to see Blaine had already gotten out the thermometer and was gently waking Becca up so he could take her temperature.

"102.7" Blaine said his eyes widening "Oh god, that's really high isn't it?"

"102.7," Kurt breathed "What do we do?"

"Relax, okay?" Carole said soothingly, her years as a nurse, Kurt guessed must have trained her for this sort of situation on a daily basis "Yes, it is a bit high but not alarming. A lot of kids get temperatures like that at that age, they can handle it better at that age too. Just keep monitoring it, if it goes past 103 at all, or if it doesn't go down by tomorrow afternoon then call the pediatrician. But I'm sure it won't get to that." She said as she heard Kurt let out a gasp "Just make sure to give her lots of fluids, you can give her some children's Tylenol to bring down the fever and help her throat, just make sure she sleeps a lot. A cool cloth on her forehead wouldn't hurt either, it does wonders with fevers, especially for children. But other than that there isn't much else to do, just keep an eye on her and make her as comfortable as you can."

"Okay," Kurt breathed "thanks mom."

"Of course honey, keep me posted okay, and tell Becca I hope that she feels better."

"Yeah I will, well I should go. Bye."

"Bye sweetheart."

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked as he walked out of Becca's room to find Kurt rummaging through the medicine cabinet.

"We don't have any children's Tylenol or Motrin or anything." Kurt said frantically "Why don't we? We should have thought of this Blaine, we should have this stuff. People with kids are prepared for this sort of thing."

"Calm down," Blaine said gently "I'll run to the drug store real quick and pick some up if she needs it. It'll take five minutes I promise. I just put her in her room, she 's fast asleep anyways. Chances are she won't even need it."

"Sorry, I'm just worried." Kurt said weakly.

Blaine smiled "I'll be back in five," He said kissing him before leaving the apartment.

Kurt went into the kitchen, wetting a hand towel with cool water and then pouring a glass of orange juice into a glass. He tried not to wake Becca as he walked into her room where she was asleep as she clutched onto Star, but she blinked her eyes open as his footsteps echoed on the wood floor.

"Uncle Kurt," She said in a hoarse whisper.

"I'm right here," He said shushing her, kissing her forehead which at the contact he could feel burning, he handed her the cup full of orange juice gently which she downed quickly before handing it back to him with a meek smile "Go back to sleep." He whispered as he placed the towel on her forehead. She jumped at the sudden cold but soon relaxed again and her breathing slowed as she drifted back to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay, so first off I'm sorry about how long it's taken me to update this, school just ended for me yesterday and we had finals and everything on top of work it was kind of crazy, but now I'm on break and just have work, so I should have plenty of time to continually update this ASAP :D And also I just wanted to thank everyone who's been reading this, you guys are the best 3 (especially those who review! *hinthint*) also, I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to respond personally to your reviews, I'm definitely going to from now XD **

***Disclaimer* I still don't own Glee. This writing is purely for my own enjoyment.**

* * *

><p>For the next two nights Becca slept between Blaine and Kurt, while her fever had broken she still complained of a sore throat and continued to keep Blaine and Kurt up sniffling and begging for tissues. Kurt woke up a few days later with Becca's arms wrapped around him. He let out a yawn as he carefully got out of bed as not to wake Becca, noticing that Blaine wasn't there. It was unusual for Kurt to walk up without Blaine without knowing where he was, but Kurt didn't think much of it as he headed into the living room. It was strange for it to be so silent, Becca was usually playing with her dolls or putting on some sort of show for him and Blaine. Kurt looked around the room, thinking about when he and Blaine had first gotten the apartment a year ago.<p>

They'd searched everywhere for a new apartment in a different area of the city after a horrifying experience in their old neighborhood. Neither Kurt nor Blaine were sure exactly how they'd managed to get the apartment, located in the Upper East Side they were up against other potential buyers who had much more credit to their names than two twenty-eight year old newly-weds. Even with their salaries, everyone else vying for the house had the same impressive salaries, if not more. Blaine had always thought it was because the landlord developed a soft-spot for the two after meeting them.

"_Hi, I'm Lindsay Hues, the landowner." A tall, middle-aged mother smiled broadly at Blaine and Kurt as they walked around the apartment with their real estate agent._

"_Oh, hi. I'm Blaine and this is my husband Kurt." Blaine said shaking her hand before gesturing to Kurt, who waved quietly, uncharacteristically._

"_We just love the décor of the apartment." He added as Blaine squeezed his hand._

"_Well thank you, and it's nice to meet you." She continued to stare at Kurt "What happened to your eye? And your arm?" She asked blatantly, the two would notice later that subtly would never be her strong suit. She had noticed the bruises that covered his face, and the cast on his arm covered with writing from various friends, mostly Blaine and Finn's random doodling._

"_I was mugged outside our apartment recently." Kurt explained quietly._

"_That's why we're looking for a new apartment." Blaine added "We decided we needed to move to a safer neighborhood and the lease on our old place was coming to an end so we just decided not to renew it. We'd talked about doing it sooner, because we have the money, but we, well mostly I grew attached to the place."_

"_Oh you poor thing," Lindsay had said embracing Kurt, making him wince in pain, her not knowing Kurt's ribs were also bruised. _

"_I love this room," Kurt murmured as they walked into the room that would later become Becca's room "the color's perfect." He marveled at the light shade of yellow covering the walls._

"_Just imagine," Blaine said "Our son or daughter sleeping in here." _

"_Any name ideas?"_

"_Elizabeth if it's a girl, Cameron if it's a boy."_

"_Elizabeth," Kurt looked up at Blaine, a slight smile "you'd be okay with naming her after my mom?"_

"_Of course." _

"_I like Cameron too." Kurt nodded before adding "You know last night, when we were at Finn and Rachel's, she offered to be our surrogate."_

"_Seriously?" Blaine raised his eyebrows "And you're just telling me this now? Is this because you don't want to?"_

"_I just needed to think about it, but I think I do." Kurt looked at Blaine "But only if you do."_

"_Rachel?" Blaine gave a look of mock disgust before laughing "Imagine, another Rachel. Just like Becca."_

_Kurt laughed "But seriously," He looked at Blaine "do you want to do this?"_

"_Yes," Blaine said as a smile spread across Kurt's face._

"_We can call Rachel and Finn tonight." Kurt smiled between kisses._

"_Aren't they just adorable?" Lindsay said to their real estate agent as they pulled away and let themselves be shown around the rest of the apartment._

"_Oh my God Kurt! Check out this balcony!" Blaine exclaimed as he headed out two glass doors Kurt hadn't even noticed "This is so much better than the fire escape!"_

"_Yeah," Kurt breathed as he looked out off the balcony, which was admittedly beautiful. It had white stone ground, and a clear glass barrier surrounding it with flowers set in the corner. But the view was what amazed him as he gazed out at Manhattan "Can you imagine what this must look like at night? And this balcony, this whole apartment, it's so… fancy." He finished, Kurt had always loved lavish things, and it was strange to be in a position where he could actually afford them._

"_We're in the Upper East Side babe," Blaine smiled pulling Kurt towards him as they both gazed off the balcony at the city._

The balcony was where Kurt found Blaine later that morning, he noticed him through the open glass doors, standing there staring out onto the city. As Kurt moved closer he could hear Blaine's voice, he grew confused as he noticed Blaine had no phone, he appeared to just be talking to himself.

"I know I don't do this often, and it's kind of weird right now, it's been three months since the accident, but I need you. Things are just so hard with everything, it'd be nice to know something's out there. I want to believe this is all part of some plan, but it's difficult because I hate this." Blaine was saying, and it hit Kurt what he was doing; Blaine was praying. Every part of Kurt told him he shouldn't be eavesdropping, but he was oddly fascinated, this wasn't like when his dad had had a heart attack and the Glee Club had prayed for him, it was strangely different and less formal. Yet at the same time it was more or less the same, Blaine reaching out trying to find solace in something.

"I hate what happened." Kurt watched as Blaine continued after a few deep breaths "I hate that she won't have her parents. I hate the term legal guardian and everything it stands for. I hate that look people give us when they find out what happened. I hate that I'm afraid to ever mention Finn or Rachel because every time I do I upset her. I hate that Kurt and I will never be the same. I hate that I can never tell her no. I hate that I feel guilty every time I get drunk because all I think about is her, because what if she needs me? I hate that Kurt and I hardly ever have sex anymore because we're afraid she'll hear us. I hate that this has changed everything. I hate how I still haven't gotten used to everything, how it doesn't just come naturally. I hate how Kurt and I were planning on kids, but now it's difficult to even consider anyone else besides her." He breathed heavily as he stopped "I knew raising a kid wasn't going to be easy, but I thought I was prepared for that. I just wasn't prepared for _this_. I never wanted it like _this_." He sighed "I'm not trying to complain, or ask what to do; I just want to know why." He suddenly stopped as he heard Kurt's footsteps.

"Sorry," Kurt said quickly blushing, finally joining Blaine outside on the balcony "Good morning," he added weakly.

"Morning," Blaine said, a soft smile appearing before quickly fading "Did you hear all of that?" Kurt nodded, but didn't say anything "You probably think I'm selfish," Blaine murmured.

Kurt just chuckled softly "I feel the same way though. Besides, I'm not the person to say that to someone, I wouldn't exactly call myself selfless."

Blaine smiled before looking back onto the city "I haven't prayed in years." He sighed "But last night Becca told me about going to temple with Rachel, and it just got me thinking, maybe it'd make things easier to get them off my chest."

"Did it?"

Blaine shrugged "Yeah, I guess." He took Kurt's hand "And we have each other to get through this with, and Becca makes it all worth it. I'd do anything for you two."

"You're so cheesy," Kurt laughed scrunching his nose "but I know." He kissed Blaine chastely, before either had a chance to say anything else Becca came bounding out to join them on the balcony.

"RAWR!" She said holding her arms out in claws.

"Guess someone's feeling better." Blaine commented before taking her in his arms.

"Yup," Becca nodded as she continued to make clawing motions towards Blaine "I'm a monster!" She informed him.

"Oh my God, she's doing Gaga claws." Kurt cried excitedly "I'm so proud!"

"Gaga?" Becca looked at Kurt confused.

"I think she was just trying to be a monster." Blaine laughed "You know, like the ones we have to check under the beds for every night because we don't allow them in our home?"

"Right," Kurt said seeming slightly disappointed. Becca believed monsters lived under her bed, and after many failed attempts to get her to believe they don't exist, Blaine and Kurt decided to humor her, which had resulted in multiple night-lights after Kurt had informed her that monsters didn't like light because it showed how ugly they were, and how pretty she was.

"Well come on little monster," Blaine said tickling Becca into a giggling fit "go get ready if you want to go to school today, I'll make you some breakfast."

"Pancakes!" Becca cheered.

"With chocolate chips!" Blaine added laughing at the incredulous look he was receiving from Kurt.

"Fine," Kurt consented "but just because she's feeling better." They walked inside to see Becca come out of her room dressed completely mismatched with a polka-dotted pattern dress with striped tights and bright green shoes that clashed magnificently with them.

"You're the one who said letting her dress herself let her express her creativity." Blaine said trying not to laugh as he headed into the kitchen.

"But I didn't know she'd have Rachel and Finn's fashion sense." Kurt said before sighing "I suppose it's okay for now, it _does _express her creativity, and it is outside the box enough to make a statement, even if it isn't necessarily fashionable."

"Kurt, she's almost five. I really don't think she's planning on making any sort of statement with her outfit out on the playground."

"I was just trying to justify letting her out of the house in that." He said curtly "But if she still dresses like this when she's older I'm becoming her personal fashion coordinator, my niece will not have the fashion sense of her parents."

"Duly noted." Blaine laughed as they ate breakfast and left to take Becca to school where she proudly told anyone who'd listen that she dressed herself.


	11. Chapter 11

**So I meant to upload this a while ago (like last week) so for that I'm sorry, things just came up and it never actually happened until now, even though this has been written for a while. I promise I will write **_**and **_**upload the next chapter ASAP, no guarantees but it should be within the next day or two (but like I said, no guarantees because I said that last time and it clearly didn't happen, but it should this time)So anyways… Reviews are always my favorite thing :)**

* * *

><p><em>"Kurt, Mercedes is on line one." Tory's voice rang out over the intercom in his office as he looked through some of his sketches for his new fall line.<em>

_"Thanks Tory," Kurt said before picking up the phone._

_"Hey," He answered breathily into the phone, his attention still on the sketches "what's up?"_

_"Think you can take some time off for lunch? Tina's in town and Brittany, Santana and I were going to take her to that new diner between 45th and Madison."_

_"I guess," Kurt said glancing at his watch "meet you in fifteen?"_

_"Perfect,"_

That's how Kurt found himself running into a diner fifteen minutes later where he spotted Mercedes, Tina, Brittany, and Santana all sitting at a table laughing at something it seemed Santana had said.

"Kurt!" Tina smiled getting up to hug him amongst greetings from the rest of the girls "How have you been?"

"Okay," He shrugged "how have you been?"

"Same," She shrugged grinning again.

"How long are you in town?" He asked as he sat down next to her.

"I'm here for the week." Tina said nonchalantly "But more about you, everyone's been saying they haven't heard from you or Blaine in ages. How's Becca?"

"She's great," Kurt said checking his cell phone "I need to pick her up from her friend's at 12:30 though so I really can't stay that long."

"At least eat something and talk to us for a little while lady lips." Santana rolled her eyes.

"Honestly there isn't much to talk about," Kurt shrugged.

"Of course there is," Mercedes raised an eyebrow "like have you and Blaine planned anything for your anniversary yet?"

"Um, no, not yet." Kurt said coughing into his drink. In all honesty he and Blaine had spent so much time planning out what they were going to do for Becca's birthday in two weeks that he'd only barely remembered his and Blaine's anniversary, which was next week.

"Kurt, are you serious?" Mercedes looked at him concerned "You and Blaine always make a big deal out of that sort of stuff. I mean last year…"

"Last year we weren't taking care of a five year old." Kurt said "We don't always go overboard." He added defensively.

"Okay, but it's next Wednesday isn't it? For you to not have even thought of it is concerning, and Blaine would have called me up by down freaking out over what to get you." Mercedes said eyeing him.

"I don't know, I guess we're just busy with everything I guess." Kurt shrugged "I mean I'm not even sure who we'd get to babysit Becca, Quinn usually does but she's in Ohio visiting Beth with her family."

"I could babysit her," Brittany said, causing Kurt's eyes to widen.

"Thanks for the offer Brittany, but I'm not sure…"

"We all could." Mercedes jumped in "I mean Tina's staying at Santana's and my place, Brittany could come over if she wants. It could be like, I don't know, girl bonding."

"We could have a sleepover!" Brittany said excitedly.

"That's actually not a bad idea," Santana said.

"Santana, just because you want to have sex with Brittany…" Kurt started to say.

"No," Santana shook her head "I meant Becca could stay overnight so _you and Blaine_ can have sex." She shrugged at the looks Mercedes and Tina were both giving her "What? I mean look at poor Kurt. He looks like he hasn't been laid in months." She said as Mercedes and Tina both looked at her incredulously and Kurt blushed furiously while Brittany just nodded in agreement.

"Oh my God Kurt, it hasn't been months, has it?" Tina asked looking at Kurt's face now bright red.

"No," Kurt shook his head defensively "maybe weeks though." He said quietly, his face now the color of a tomato.

"See," Santana said triumphantly.

"It's decided." Tina nodded happily.

"Drop Becca off at my place around five-thirty Wednesday, then pick her up whenever the next morning." Mercedes said, making it clear that it wasn't up for debate.

"But Becca's never been away from both of us overnight." Kurt said hesitantly.

"Kurt it'll be fine, it'll be like a giant slumber party. She'll be having so much fun she won't even miss you guys." Mercedes grinned.

"You're starting to sound like Rachel." Kurt raised an eyebrow but Mercedes paid no attention to the remark.

"And don't tell me it won't work because your next line doesn't come out until fall and it's a Wednesday night, the theater's are all dark. Blaine doesn't have work. Neither of you have an excuse."She grinned as Kurt simply sighed in surrender and the conversation changed.

* * *

><p>"Blaine I can't believe you managed to get reservations here," Kurt murmured a week later as they sat down in the <em>Daniel<em>, a fancy restaurant near their apartment "You have to make reservations like a month in advance."

"Jenna may have dated someone who works here," Blaine shrugged "she managed to get the reservation for us."

"I swear that girl's dated nearly everyone in this city. She's worse than Santana." Kurt sighed shaking his head. He eyed Blaine, looking up from his drink "This whole thing, it was your idea wasn't it? You called Santana to ask her to babysit, didn't you?"

"Well, yes." Blaine admitted "But Santana really wasn't part of the plan, I called Mercedes and Santana happened to be at her apartment and overheard. Then all the girls wanted in." He looked at Kurt who smiled knowingly.

"Well I'm glad you did," He admitted.

"Happy Anniversary," Blaine grinned leaning across the table to kiss him.

* * *

><p>"So how long have you been rooming with Santana?" Tina asked as she and Mercedes sat on the couch, just having tucked Becca into bed. Tina who was next to a sleeping Brittany, looked behind her at Santana who was sitting in the kitchen alone drinking wine.<p>

"About a month," Mercedes said "after Tom broke up with me I needed somewhere to stay. I found out Santana needed someone to help with rent and moved in. Should we stop her?" She asked looking behind her, nodding towards the wine in Santana's hand.

"Nah," Tina smiled "it's too entertaining."

"True," Mercedes smiled she looked out the window, she let out a sigh "Is it me or has it been raining all spring and summer?" The moment she had said it a crack of thunder shook the apartment. Becca came barreling out of Mercedes room where she'd been asleep. She clutched to Mercedes.

"Is she scared of thunder?" Tina whispered, Mercedes shrugged.

"I want Uncle Kurt and Blaine." Becca said.

"Is the thunder scaring you?" Mercedes asked as more thunder rang through the apartment.

"I want Uncle Kurt and Blaine," Becca said again, not answering the question.

"Sweetheart it's okay, they'll be here in the morning. The quicker you go to sleep the sooner they'll be here." Becca didn't respond but buried her face into Mercedes "What do we do?" She asked.

"Wait until she falls asleep." Tina shrugged "She has to calm down eventually, doesn't she?"

* * *

><p>A crack of thunder in the middle of the night made Kurt's eyes spring open, he turned to see Blaine watching him, his arms wrapped around Kurt's waist.<p>

"What are you doing?" Kurt laughed at Blaine's dazed expression as lightning lit up the room.

"Watching you," Blaine smiled kissing the crook of Kurt's neck "wondering how I managed to get someone like you."

"Luck," Kurt said dryly before laughing and pulling Blaine closer "I missed this," He murmured before the phone rang.

"It's two in the morning," Blaine grumbled "who…"

"Becca," Kurt sprung from the bed racing to the phone.

"Mercedes? Hey, no, no, it's fine… what? Oh, yeah of course we'll be there in a few minutes. No, we'll pick her up, it's fine. Yeah, see you soon." He said as he ran around the bedroom looking for his clothes and tossing Blaine his before hanging up the phone.

"What's wrong?" Kurt said immediately as he ran into Mercedes and Santana's apartment "I knew this was a bad idea," He looked to Blaine.

"I think the thunder scared her, but she won't talk to us." Mercedes told him as Becca bolted to Kurt and held onto him.

"Honey what's wrong?" Kurt asked as he lifted her into his arms as she buried her face into his chest.

"I thought you were g-gone." She said with a hiccup.

"Oh, sweetheart we're right here." Kurt soothed before handing her over to Blaine.

"We should have known the moment the storm started." Blaine murmured.

"There was a thunder storm the night of the accident." Kurt explained quietly, he looked at Mercedes "But the storm had just started when we left the restaurant, has she been this way the entire time?"

Tina and Mercedes both nodded "We thought we could handle it." Mercedes murmured "Until we realized she wasn't going to sleep. We're sorry it didn't really work out…"

"No it's fine, she wouldn't have gone to sleep if you hadn't called us so it isn't your fault. Thanks for watching her," Blaine smiled "we appreciate it. Thank Santana and Brittany for us too."

"We will," Mercedes smiled, deciding not to tell them Santana had been drunk all night and Brittany had fallen asleep before Becca.

"She seems better," Blaine grinned as they sat back in their taxi a minute later.

"Yeah," Kurt smiled at Becca who was now asleep between the two of them. He tried not to wake up Becca as he carried her up to their apartment, but she started to stir as he set her down in her bed.

"Uncle Kurt," She yawned "What's virginity?"

"Where'd you hear that?" Kurt asked quickly.

"Auntie Santana. She was crying and said she stole daddy's virginity back in high school. I want to get it back for him."

"Uncle Blaine will tell you when you're older."

"But she has it and it isn't hers!"

"Trust me honey, you can't get it back for him." Kurt said kissing her cheek as she drifted back to sleep, exhausted from being up all night.

"Santana's never allowed near Becca without our supervision." Kurt told Blaine later as he got back into bed.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Okay, am Sooooooooooooooooooo sorry about the wait. I know it's been forever since I updated, and I said in my last update it'd be within a few days, which tuned into like over a month. I know I hate when authors do that, but I got swarmed with some personal stuff in my family and schoolwork on top of my job. I hope you all understand that I love you guys loads, but my family and school will always come first. But again I love all you guys tons! Please forgive any grammatical mistakes or just general lousy writing, I was kind of worried about getting this posted so didn't read it over as much as I probably should have. But I hope you enjoy, I love you guys just for reading, but reviews are the only way I know if you actually like it *hinthint* ;) Also, Klisses to whoever notices the brief Starkid reference *Hint* it's from Little White Lie, the name of one of the songs, Blaine actually says it. It wasn't intentional I only noticed it because I was rewatching them as I wrote this. Sorry about the super long authors note, you're totally awesome if you actually read the entire thing :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"I really am sorry about what happened last night, I hope we didn't interrupt anything." Mercedes said as she and Kurt walked through the toy store doing some last minute shopping for Becca's birthday.<p>

"Not really, and don't worry it's not like it's your fault." Kurt shrugged "we appreciate you watching her most of the night. Since losing Rachel I think she needs some girl time, I mean she gets it with Quinn but Connor's always there too which I think makes it difficult. I think it was good for her, and it was good for me and Blaine."

"Well we're all here for you," Mercedes out a hand on his shoulder "we know it's been hard on you guys."

"Thanks Mercedes," Kurt smiled before turning to the set of dollhouses in front of him.

"Which one did she want?" Mercedes said looking at all of them.

"This one," Kurt nodded towards the biggest one.

"Seriously? Kurt did you see the price?" Mercedes asks as she gets closer and eyes it.

"Yes, I'm aware of the price." Kurt said grabbing the box.

"I thought this was supposed to be just a few little last minute things, you've already gotten her so much."

"We didn't get her that much," Kurt said defensively before surrendering to Mercedes' _bitch, please _glare that he was accustom to giving "Fine, maybe Blaine and I have gone a little overboard. We just want her birthday to be perfect."

"It will be," Mercedes smiled "so how exactly did you find this theater you're having her birthday party at?"

"Blaine's old college roommate is in charge of it." Kurt said as he looked around the store "We took Becca to see Peter Pan there once last year when we were babysitting. They do birthday parties too apparently, dress up as fairy tale characters and do a bunch of acting games with them."

"Sounds like something Becca will love."

"She's excited." Kurt said his focus still on shopping.

"You never told me how was _your _night." Mercedes raised a suggestive eyebrow.

"It was great," Kurt said "Blaine and I went to this amazing restaurant and then we just walked around the city and talked."

"That's not what I'm talking about," Mercedes nudged him.

"Why are you always so interested in my sex life?" Kurt asked, half-amused.

"Because since I broke up with Tom mine's been pretty boring." Mercedes shrugged "Come on, we've always done this. Who was the first person you told when you lost your virginity to Blaine that summer before college?"

"Followed by you informing the entire glee club, Finn couldn't look at me for days after that you know." Kurt reminded her before letting out an exasperated sigh "Fine, it was amazing." He breathed "It was nice to just sort of forget about everything for a while, you know? Not worry about having to make sure the bedroom door is locked or that we're quiet. For it to just be us, without worrying about anything else." He sighed "But there's more to my relationship with Blaine than sex." he added indignantly.

"Aww, you two are so cute." Mercedes teased before sighing "I wish I could find a relationship like that."

Kurt chuckled "And what happened to little miss 'I don't need a man in my life'?"

"I don't." Mercedes insisted "I'm just saying it would be nice to have someone love me like Blaine loves you. You two never fight. I mean even when you two broke up in college you still hung out. I want a relationship like that."

Kurt raised an eyebrow "Trust me, Blaine and I aren't as perfect as you seem to think we are."

* * *

><p>Two and a half years previous:<p>

"_Hey babe," Kurt smiled looking up from doing his tie "how'd your audition go?"_

"_Crap." Blaine let out a heavy breath "I didn't get it."_

"_You'll get the next one," Kurt sympathized kissing his cheek._

"_You always say that," Blaine said dejectedly "maybe I'm not cut out for this, maybe my parents were right. I should have gone to law school with Wes and David. At least I'd be able to get a job then."_

"_Don't say that," Kurt said distractedly checking himself in the mirror "I laid out your outfit on the bed. Can you believe Marc Jacobs is going to be at this party? Apparently he had to check to make sure I was on the guest list! Can you believe it? He wants to meet me!"_

"_That's great," Blaine mumbled "but you don't have to dress me. You know I hate it when you pick out my clothes for me."_

"_Um no." Kurt blinked "I always organize your outfits and I don't remember you ever saying you hate it. I do remember you saying it was cute though." Blaine backed off, he had always found it adorable how Kurt had always laid out his clothes for him, it was just another thing that was exasperating about Kurt that he loved because it was what made Kurt… well Kurt. Kurt wasn't Kurt if he wasn't dressing in eccentric outfits, or making sure Blaine was dressed in something that he approved of. Tonight though, he just didn't find it as cute as he always once had. _

"_Well it isn't." Blaine huffed "Am I just like a Ken doll to you or something? Do I have bad taste in clothes or something?"_

"_Blaine, you're freaking out over nothing. I'm sorry, I won't do it again." Kurt rolled his eyes "Now will you please get dressed, I don't want to be too late."_

"_Well maybe I don't want to go." Blaine said._

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_It's not like you actually asked me if I wanted to go, you just told me I was going. Maybe I don't want to listen to everyone gush about how fantastic you are when I feel like crap because I can't even get a fucking job. Maybe I don't want to be your stupid boy toy."_

"_You aren't just my boy toy." Kurt argued._

"_Then why am I going?"_

"_To support me!" Kurt said finally succumbing to yelling "Because I'm your goddamn husband and you should want to support me instead of being so freaking jealous!" The apartment was silent after this._

"_I'm sorry," Blaine said finally "it's just hard. I am jealous. I don't want to be, but…"_

"_Well you shouldn't be." Kurt said finally "You should be happy that I'm successful." He glared at Blaine "I'm not going to fail just because you are." The moment Kurt said those words he regretted them._

"_That's what you think of me Kurt? I know my father call me that but I never thought you would. But if you think I'm a failure I guess I'll be doing you a favor in leaving."_

"_Blaine I didn't mean…"_

"_Yes you did." Blaine said as he walked into the bedroom and grabbed clothes out of the closet as Kurt followed with repeated apologies "I'm going to spend the night at Finn and Rachel's."_

"_Blaine, please…" Kurt tried calling out but Blaine slammed the door in his face._

"_Oh Kurt," Rachel whispered later that night as she forced her way into his apartment to see he was curled up on the couch crying "what happened?"_

"_Blaine d-didn't t-t-tell you?" Kurt hiccupped._

"_No, he just said you two fought again and he needed somewhere to spend the night. Sweetie what happened?" And then Kurt found him relaying everything to Rachel._

"_Then I called him out for being jealous because my career's rising and his is nonexistent" Kurt finished telling her "I was still mad and yelled at him for being unsupportive and then I told him I wasn't going to fail just because he is."_

"_Kurt, don't take this the wrong way but that was a bit harsh, and that's coming from me."_

"_Yeah, my dad said the same thing when I called him too." Kurt sobbed "I regretted those words the moment they came out of my mouth but it was too late, he stormed out." He sniffed as Rachel handed him a tissue "I guess it's been coming for a while though. We've been fighting a lot again, like over everything. We were arguing about having kids the other day."_

"_Maybe give him a call later on and talk things out." Rachel suggested before her phone buzzed with a text "Sorry, it's just Becca has a bit of a cold and Finn is completely clueless." She rolled her eyes exasperatedly "He just asked me how to use the 'nose thingy' to clear out her stuffed nose. I'd ask him to have Blaine help but he's been locked up in the guest room sulking all night."_

"_You can go," Kurt told her._

"_You sure you'll be okay?"_

"_Yeah," Kurt nodded "I won't have my newborn niece suffer because of my boy trouble."_

"_It's not just boy trouble," Rachel said seriously "He's your husband Kurt."_

"_And it's lasted six months, must be a record."_

"_Not in Hollywood or Vegas. Just don't talk like that Kurt, stop being ridiculous. Call him up later and talk, seriously you guys will be fine. If you need me to stay, or have Finn come hang with you."_

"_No, I'll be fine." Kurt assured her "I think I'll just run to the office and bring back some of my sketches to finish up here."_

"_Okay, let me know if you need anything." Rachel said kissing his cheek before leaving._

* * *

><p>"Why didn't you tell me any of this?" Mercedes asked.<p>

"It was too painful." Kurt shrugged "I didn't want to admit my marriage was close to ending, especially when everyone's talking about how amazing and romantic it is that I married my first love and how first love nearly never lasts."

"You're marriage almost ended?"

"Yes," Kurt breathed "I looked at Blaine's browser history, you know how I used to do all the time to Finn to blackmail him? He looked up all these marriage counselors and divorce lawyers. I just never wanted to admit that my supposed perfect relationship wasn't… perfect."

"But Rachel knew?"

"Yes," Kurt looked at his feet guiltily.

"And you didn't think to tell me?"

"Rachel only knew because Blaine went to her. I wouldn't have told anyone."

"But you talked to her about it."

"She came to my apartment." Kurt argued "I told you, she wouldn't have known if it hadn't been for Blaine. You know how those two were, when Rachel agreed to be our surrogate she wanted Blaine to be the father, she's always had a girl crush on him."

"Wait surrogate?" Mercedes looked at Kurt, and he noticed she was hurt "I'm your best friend and you never thought to tell me any of this? How you and Blaine almost got divorced and then were going to have Rachel be your surrogate? I knew you two wanted kids but I didn't know… who else knew?"

"No one." Kurt said quickly "Mercedes, Rachel was my best friend too, and she offered to be our surrogate. Blaine and I talked about it and agreed that we wanted it. We were waiting until we knew for sure Rachel was pregnant until we told anyone, we didn't know how long it would be until something actually took." He looked at Mercedes "I'm sorry, I should have told you but it was hard to. I didn't know how to talk about any of it."

"Don't be. I guess I'm just upset I haven't seen you much lately and I'm taking it out on you." Mercedes admitted "I've seen you more this week than I have the past few months since the accident. We used to hang out like every day. It's the first time I've ever gone weeks without talking to you."

"I know, and I'm sorry." Kurt sighed "I shouldn't be pushing you away. I always do that when I'm upset, don't I?" He looked at her remembering when his dad had had a heart attack.

"It still hurts, doesn't it?" Mercedes asked gently.

"Yeah," Kurt sighed "does it for you?" Mercedes nodded.

"I'm sorry Kurt, I overreacted. You shouldn't have to tell me everything. I mean it's not like I haven't kept secrets from you. I just worry sometimes that you'll be the best relationship with a guy I'll ever have."

"Who was it that told me and Rachel that the best divas sometimes have to fly solo for a while?"

"You and Rachel never did though. Not really," Mercedes sighed "Both of you ended up marrying your first love. Where does that leave me? I just feel like everyone from back in glee club is married or dating at least. Tom was the longest relationship I've had and now I'm single again."

"Santana isn't seeing anyone." Kurt pointed out.

"Santana just sleeps with everyone." Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"You'll find someone." Kurt said linking his arm through hers "You just have to wait to find someone as fabulous as you." Mercedes smiled weakly.

"So how did you and Blaine fix your issues?"She wondered aloud as they continued eyeing the toys "I mean you two are still together, and Blaine couldn't have been out of your apartment for that long or else I would have noticed."

"That's the night I got mugged," Kurt told her "after that Blaine came to the hospital and spent the entire night with me, and we talked about everything when I wasn't passed out on pain meds." He tried not to think of that night, well the mugging at least. But he could still remember everything perfectly. Walking home from the subway. Those guys he had eyed for their tacky clothing. How they'd grown closer. How he'd continued walking as they'd called out "Faggot" and "Sissy" before running up to him and starting to shove him. How he'd tried to continue walking before they started punching and grabbing. The last thing he remembered was hitting the pavement of the sidewalk as he watched them grabbing for his sketches which he could already tell were torn. He remembered waking up in the hospital to see Blaine looking scared out of his mind, how he'd hugged him too tight that he'd hurt Kurt's broken ribs.

"Do you think Becca would like this?" Mercedes asked bringing Kurt out of his memory as she held up a karaoke game.

"Yeah, not sure if I would though, she'd never stop playing with that."

"I'm getting it for her then," Mercedes grinned maliciously as they made their way through the rest of the toy store before Mercedes had to pull Kurt out of the store before he got Becca anymore birthday presents.

"We should probably get going anyway." He said as they waited in line at the check-out glancing at his watch "Becca's with Blaine at the theater and I should go pick her up before the show starts. I don't think anyone backstage would appreciate watching her while Blaine's onstage." He grinned at her "Want to come with me? There are some pretty hot guys backstage. Who knows?"

"Any straight guys?" Mercedes asked.

"Hmm… Come to think about it… not sure." Kurt said scrunching his face into comical pondering before laughing at Mercedes expression "I'm just kidding Mercedes. You'd be surprised how many of them are straight actually."

"Fine," Mercedes agreed as they paid for their stuff and left the store.

* * *

><p>"Kurt are you sure it's okay for me to be here?" Mercedes asked awkwardly as they walked backstage, passing people who all waved cheerfully at Kurt, paying no attention to Mercedes but still she felt awkward. Kurt was right though, she found herself eyeing crew members that walked by that were pretty hot.<p>

"Of course it's okay," Kurt said unconcernedly as he directed her towards Blaine's dressing room, he could hear both Becca and Blaine's laugh.

"Uncle Blaine that's silly! Make-up's for girls!" He heard Becca laugh and he walked in to see Becca sitting on the counter as Blaine concentrated applying his stage make-up, dabbing some blush on her in the process making her giggle, he then noticed Blaine's understudy Nick sitting with them and Becca attempting to apply mascara to his eyelashes, his hand gently guiding hers so as not to get it in his eye.

"Uncle Kurt! Aunt Mercedes!" Becca's already beaming face lit up at the sight of them as she turned away from Nick, her cheeks now slightly rosy from the blush "Uncle Blaine and Nick wear make-up on stage like mommy did, isn't that silly?"

"Very," Kurt laughed "hey Nick." He grinned "I see you have your own personal make-up artist."

"The best in town," Nick beamed "figured if I have to be backstage doing nothing tonight might as well get my make-up done. How are you Kurt?"

"Not bad," Kurt smiled "hope Becca hasn't been bothering you."

"Not at all." Nick shook his head "If it hadn't been for the singing that I could hear from my dressing room I wouldn't have even known she was here."

"She did a beautiful rendition of 'Kiss the Girl'" Blaine informed Kurt with a wink, while Becca had an impressive voice for an almost five year old –"She is _my _daughter" Rachel had pointed out when people commented on it- she still had a tendency to sing loudly so that it was heard by everyone within a decent hearing range.

"I'm sure." Kurt grinned.

"Kurt, Blaine, who's your friend?" Nick asked eyeing Mercedes who was standing next to Kurt unsurely.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Kurt said "This is our best friend Mercedes. Blaine and I have known her since high school. We've mentioned her before right?"

"Oh so this is the famous Mercedes." Nick grinned getting up to offer a hug which she had accepted suspiciously "Blaine, Kurt, and Becca all talk nonstop about you."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Nick nodded now appearing nervous.

"Mercedes this is Nick, my understudy." Blaine said still focussing on his hair and make-up.

"It's nice to finally meet you Mercedes." He smiled warmly at her.

"You two should hang out sometime. Hey you'll both be at Becca's birthday party Wednesday, right?" Kurt asked giving Mercedes a nudge, she wanted to ask what he was playing at.

"Yeah," Nick nodded enthusiastically, still seeming nervous as he began to ramble "I'm not gay." He addressed Mercedes "I know how it may seem being a Broadway actor, and the fact that I have make-up on probably doesn't help that assumption but…"

"I didn't think…" Mercedes said awkwardly.

"Oh," Nick said still nervous "well that's good. Not that being gay is a bad thing, I just mean…" He stopped himself.

"Well I should get going, I just came to drop in with Kurt and say hi Blaine, and it was nice meeting you Nick," Mercedes waved "see you later Blaine."

"Uh, bye." Blaine said looking up from his make-up, clearly unaware why Kurt seemed to be gesturing for him to stop talking and not say goodbye.

"Well I'll come with, we can catch a cab together." Kurt said "Ready Becca?"

"Okay," Becca sighed "Can I help you cook dinner?" She asked hopefully.

"Sure," Kurt said "we'll see you at home." He kissed Blaine gently so as not to ruin his make-up "Bye Nick."

"See you around Kurt," Nick smiled as Becca leapt into his arms to say goodbye to him and Blaine before taking Kurt's hand as they followed Mercedes out of the dressing room.

"So Nick seemed like he liked you." Kurt suggested.

"I don't know Kurt, he seemed sort of…" She struggled for the words.

"He was nervous." Kurt said "He's a really sweet guy, and you have to admit he's cute."

"Yeah, he was." Mercedes couldn't help but agree. Nick had striking blue eyes, and even in jeans and a t-shirt she could tell he had a great body. She was unsure of whether she liked his hair though, it was sort of an unruly dark mop that resembled Blaine's the few times she'd seen his hair without gel "We'll see." Was all she said.

"He'll be at Becca's party." Kurt said in a singsong voice as they hopped into a cab.

"Like I said, we'll see."


	13. Chapter 13

**So a super quick update to make up for my lack of them the past month or so, and it's another fairly long one too! For me at least… Anyways I'm kind of hyper right now because just found out my parents are bringing me to see How to Succeed on broadway with Darren Criss! It's a mix of an early Christmas/birthday present! I'm going on my birthday, Jan. 14! I'm determined to meet Darren Criss (I'm going to the matinee and don't care if I have to wait at the stage door until after the night show, it's happening. My brother who's taking me will just have to deal, though I'm going to hope he'll stage door at the matinee as well) and when he signs my playbill I'm going to ask if he'll write "happy birthday" on it too… think I should? Sorry I'm a bit excited. Also, I have question (if you're still reading this…) I have a few more chapter ideas for this, and once I'm done with this would you be more interested in me continuing it or a sequel (maybe an older Becca? Because I have possible ideas for that, or you can shoot me your own ideas in a review or PM, I'm always open to them) just out of curiosity. Anyways, I'll shut up now. Will update again ASAP (I mean it too) so long as I don't lose power, all my fellow East Coasters stay safe! Already canceled school Monday and waves are getting pretty intense here! But anyways, enjoy! I commend you if you actually read this whole Authors Note, I apologize for writing another long one.**

* * *

><p>"Becca, sweetheart stir the batter, don't eat it." Kurt sighed looking over to see her licking her hands which were covered in cake batter.<p>

"But it's so good," She said continuing to eat the batter.

"Honey, you'll get sick, and you'll get your germs in the cake. Just think about how much better it will taste once it's baked." He stuck his finger in the bowl before swiping it across her nose "Now go wash your hands _again_ birthday girl._"_

"Uncle Kurt!" She giggled before bringing her own hand up to his face covering it with batter before climbing back over to the sink to wash her hands.

"I still cannot believe you're letting her help bake her own birthday cake," Blaine said walking into the kitchen with Kurt's parents, he raised an eyebrow at the batter covering both of their faces "Chocolate?"

"With chocolate frosting too!" Becca said excitedly.

"I'd never guess what you're favorite flavor is." Blaine laughed as he grabbed a paper napkin to help clean her face.

"CHOCOLATE!" Becca giggled before waving to Burt and Carole "Hi Grandma! Hi Grandpa!"

"Happy birthday sweetie." Carole smiled as Burt went over and took her in his arms.

"Thank you," Becca smiled kissing his cheek before getting down.

"Hey dad, hi mom." Kurt said, it had felt too awkward to call Carole mom when she'd first married his dad, but now as he hugged her it felt like the most natural thing in the world.

"It's great to see you sweetheart." She told him.

"You too, you look great." He said, though in truth the pain of losing Finn was still evident in her eyes and now aging face "How was your flight?"

"Well you know how your father gets when it comes to flying." Carole said "He's always such a nervous wreck."

"Did you see Rachel's dads?"

"Oh yes, they said to tell you they'll just meet you at the theater, and they once again they're fine staying at a hotel, they know there isn't enough room here but they may take you up on your offer some other time they're in New York." She said watching as Becca came running from her bedroom with a tiara and pink princess dress.

"Like my dress? Uncle Kurt and Blaine said I can wear it to the party!"

"It's beautiful." Carole told her as Burt agreed before Becca went running back over to Kurt to help him finish with the cake "Don't you wish they could stay little kids like that forever?" she asked watching Becca sadly, Burt squeezed her hand, knowing she was thinking of Finn at that age, the same way he was thinking of Kurt as a kid.

* * *

><p><em> "Where's Kurt?" He'd asked his Elizabeth looking around for his son after getting home from the garage to see her in the kitchen making dinner.<em>

_ "He's in our room playing dress up with my clothes." She giggled "You should see him Burt, it's the cutest thing."_

_ "He's dressing in your clothes?" Burt had choked._

_ "It's okay, he won't ruin them." Elizabeth had said unconcernedly "He's very careful with them. He even puts them back on the hangers, he can't reach to hang them up obviously but isn't that just a riot?"_

_ "Uh yeah," Burt had said unsurely, in all truth he didn't find it funny at all, especially when Kurt came strutting into the kitchen, swimming in one of Elizabeth's dresses, holding up the bottom so it wouldn't drag, he held it high enough that Burt could see that Kurt was trotting around in a pair of Elizabeth's heels. He'd topped it off with a sun hat, and was he wearing lipstick?_

_ "Hey buddy," Burt had forced a smile._

_ "Hi daddy!" Kurt had said showing off his outfit "Do you like my ensemble?" He had asked._

_ "Uh yeah buddy," He'd mumbled "now why don't you put those away before dinner and I'll help you wash your face."_

_ "Okay," Kurt had sighed before heading back to Burt and Elizabeth's bedroom where Burt watched his son gently fold Elizabeth's dress placing it neatly on the bed for her to put away later._

_ "Daddy, I know what I want for my birthday," Kurt told Burt as he helped him wash the lipstick off his face._

_ "Oh yeah," Burt had hesitated "what do you want kiddo?"_

_ "Sensible heels," Kurt told him matter-of-fact "Mommy's are pretty but they don't fit me." _

_ "We'll see bud," Burt had muttered before Kurt skipped off to the kitchen._

_ "Don't you think it's strange? Shouldn't he be asking for a football, or soccer ball or toy trucks or something?" Burt had asked as he helped Elizabeth clean dishes after dinner, Kurt sitting in front of the television, having changed the basketball game Burt had put on for him to watch "Mulan" instead._

_ "I don't see the big deal." Elizabeth had shrugged "He's been this way as long as he could walk and talk. It's who he is."_

_ "I know, it's just isn't that a little bit..." Burt glanced at his son singing along with 'Make a Man out of You' before whispering "gay?"_

_ "Maybe, maybe not," Elizabeth shrugged "does it matter if he is?" _

_ "I... I don't know." Burt said unsurely, which was not a good enough answer for his wife._

_ "Be honest, when he's older if he does come up to us one day and say 'Mom, Dad, I'm gay' how would you react? Because I know what I'd say, what I will say if it does happen." Elizabeth told him, her eyes starting to narrow like they did whenever she began to get protective of her son, it was the same look she had when she'd been called to Kurt's preschool after other boys had made fun of him for coloring with the girls instead of playing tag with them. It was the same protectiveness and strength that Burt would miss years after her death when the anonymous phone calls of "fag" had started._

_ "I don't know what I'd say." Burt admitted, "I don't know if I'd be able to say anything honestly." He looked at Elizabeth "What would you say?"_

_ "I'd tell him I'll love him the same no matter what, and that whoever he is is perfect, no matter what other people say." She looked up at Burt, her eyes watery "He's so sensitive Burt, and he already gets so much crap from other kids for being who he is and he'll only get more as he gets older, I'm not going to be okay with his own father treating him like something's wrong with him being who he is, I won't let him suffer like that. So if you have a problem with him dressing in my clothes or playing with little girls instead of boys then you can just leave now. Because I won't accept you not accepting him."_

_ "But what if he is gay," Burt asked "and he asks about boys instead of girls and brings home a boyfriend one day?"_

_ "You will respect him and not care as long as it's someone your son loves." She looked at Burt "look, I know you dreamt about taking him to baseball games and giving him advice about girls, honestly I wanted those things for you two as well, but that's probably not going to happen. I'll handle the emotional stuff you're uncomfortable with if you just promise me you'll accept him for whoever he is, even if it isn't who you were hoping he'd be. If you can't promise me that then you can just leave now because Kurt and I will be better off without you."_

_ "I promise," Burt said looking over at his son who was still singing along gleefully to the movie. He would have difficulty, he knew, but he would try. He had to for Kurt._

_ "Thank you," Elizabeth said smiling, relieved, as she kissed him, and Burt had held his tongue when she came home the next week with a pair of children's heels in Kurt's size for his birthday._

* * *

><p>"Yeah," Burt nodded in response to Carole as he stared at Kurt, always a mixture of hurt and pride when he realized how grown his son had become. He watched Kurt continue to let Becca cover his face in cake batter, giggling as she did so. It hit him that not that long ago Kurt wouldn't have been pleased about this, complaining about his face cleansing, but now he was just laughing. Burt had always been questionable on Blaine and Kurt being parents, and honestly he'd been surprised when Finn and Rachel left Becca to him. He wouldn't lie, he was worried. But watching the three of them now, he realized they'd be fine.<p>

* * *

><p>"How on earth did you two find this place?" Carole laughed later that day as they stood on stage watching Becca and her friends dancing onstage along with actors dressed up as fairy tale characters.<p>

"We asked the same thing," Christopher, one of Rachel's dads laughed "But seriously this place is great, I'm glad we could make it." He grinned watching the kids running around onstage.

"One of my friends runs it," Blaine explained.

"Mercedes and Nick haven't even spoken," Kurt sighed as he watched Mercedes talking with Santana, and Nick talking with Jenna.

Blaine nudged him rolling his eyes "Kurt and I just wanted to thank you guys again for flying out here." He said to Burt, Carol, Jonathan and Christopher.

"Of course," Burt huffed.

"She's our granddaughter," Jonathan, Rachel's other father said making it clear not coming wasn't an option.

"But we um, just wanted to run our gift by you two first, before we gave it to her?" Christopher added quietly glancing at Jonathan.

"What do you mean?" Kurt looked confused as Jonathan pulled out a small unwrapped jewelry box from the inside pocket of his jacket and handed it to him "Why would you need to… oh," His eyes widened at the sight of the necklace as he opened it. It was a simple gold chain with a small golden star attached.

"Wait, is this… was this…" Blaine eyed the necklace, knowing he recognized it.

"It was Rachel's." Jonathan nodded "we found this one with some of her stuff and thought, well maybe Becca might like it, especially since she reminds us of Rachel so much. We gave it to her when she was about Becca's age."

"She'll love it," Kurt said truthfully before gently closing the box, he saw the emotions in their eyes. He remembered those moments at Rachel's house, how much they'd dedicated for Rachel, to the point where it had been slightly off-putting, and now Becca was the only part of Rachel they had left. He felt bad, thinking of all the Skype conversations with his dad and Carole, and the phone calls and emails that had been made, but never to Christopher and Jonathan. Why hadn't he thought to even contact Rachel's dad's at all? Why hadn't he had Becca call them up just to say hi? Or Skype them to show them how Becca was doing? He felt a pit in his stomach as he watched them interact with Becca, who was basking in all the attention. He looked at Blaine when later in the night they put the necklace around Becca's neck, and Blaine's expression told him he was thinking the same thing. Why had this never hit them? Guilt filled him as he watched their expressions as they watched Becca, now loudly singing along with "Under the Sea" participating in the sing along_. _

"She really is just like her mother," Christopher smiled sadly as he watched her continue to sing along "I can't believe she's five already. Seems like she was born just the other day."

"I know," Blaine shook his head before they realized that everyone was heading backstage "I think it's time for cake and presents."

"I helped make the cake!" Becca said excitedly to anyone who would listen as they all started to leave the stage.

"You know," Blaine told her as he followed them towards the front of the theater and into the 'party room' "if you blow out the candles in one blow and make a wish your wish comes true."

"Really?" Becca's eyes lit up as her friend's parents nodded, chuckling.

"I don't think you should have told her that," Kurt said "You know she has a strong imagination, she's going to believe it."

"Did you ever make a wish on birthday candles?"

"I did, and I remember believing it and being disappointed when they didn't come true. It's like finding out Santa Clause isn't real. Like realizing magic isn't real."

"So by that argument we should just tell her Santa isn't real too. Don't worry," Blaine said unconcerned, but Kurt bit his lip as they brought the cake out and everyone began in a chorus of "Happy Birthday" before Becca sure enough blew the candles out in one blow, Kurt watched as she closed her eyes, making a wish.

"What'd you wish for," Blaine asked.

"Aunt Brittany says I can't say or it won't come true," Becca said excitedly before they moved onto eating the cake and opening presents.

* * *

><p>"That was the best birthday party ever!" Becca said excitedly that night as Blaine went to tuck her in.<p>

"I'm glad you had a great birthday," He kissed her cheek.

"How long does it take for your wish to come true?" Becca asked as Blaine went to kiss Star as well.

"Depends," He said slowly, but she looked at him, her eyes wide like a sudden realization hit her.

"Mommy and Daddy can't come back, can they?" She asked, her hand clenching at the gold star necklace she'd received earlier, and his heart clenched.

"That's what you wished for isn't it?" He sighed at her crestfallen face "Honey, there are some things that even wishing on birthday candles can't do. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," She sniffed "can I change my wish then?"

"Sure, why not? What is it?" She eyed him "I promise it will still come true if you tell me."

"I wish you and Uncle Kurt never leave. You'll always be here with me."

"We will," Blaine said "we'll always be here for you, okay?" Becca nodded "I love you, goodnight."

"Love you too," She yawned "can you check for monsters?"

"I don't see any," Blaine said getting on the ground and looking underneath the bed, also checking the closet for good measure "See you in the morning." He kissed her forehead before turning the nightlight on.

* * *

><p>"Just talked to Mercedes, she's going out with Nick Friday," Kurt said triumphantly as he walked into their bedroom later that night where Blaine was just lying on the bed "You okay?" He asked<p>

"Yeah," Blaine lied.

Kurt raised an eyebrow "Blaine we never lie to each other. Please don't start now. Something's up."

"Becca's wish was for Finn and Rachel to come back." He said simply.

"Oh," Kurt said "what'd you tell her?"

"That some wishes just can't come true." He sighed.

"I don't know what else you could have told her." Kurt said.

"I just feel guilty, like it's my fault."

"Don't, it's just a painful situation." He looked at Blaine and sighed "Once when I was little I wished on a shooting star. I wanted my mom back."

"I'm sorry," Was all Blaine could muster as silence overcame them "Did I tell you my parents are in town?" Blaine finally blurted.

"No," Kurt said quietly, now sitting next to Blaine on their bed. He read Blaine's face cautiously "Did you invite them to the party?"

"Yes." Blaine said finally "They said they'd come Kurt. I was kind of waiting for them throughout the party, but I didn't say anything because I was afraid they wouldn't come. Then my dad calls tonight and says he had some important meeting or dinner or whatever with some clients that he and my mom both really needed to be at. He hung up before I got a chance to ask if he or mom wanted to wish Becca a happy birthday over the phone. Didn't even give me a chance to talk to my mom either."

"He'll come around," Kurt said gently.

"Maybe," Blaine said "I just look at your dad, and Carole, and I hear stories about your mom and all I think about is how I wish my parents were like that. Ever since high school I've wished that."

"My mom would have loved you," Kurt smiled.

"You think?"

"My dad always said she was easily impressed by preppy guys. He always told me he had no idea how he'd managed to get her." Blaine grinned "My dad and Carole, you know they love you too right?" Kurt asked "You're like another son to them."

"I was always under the impression your dad never liked me much." Blaine admitted.

"Why would you say that?" Kurt asked.

"Somewhere between waking up drunk in your bed and telling him he should give you the sex talk only a week before we started dating." Kurt laughed.

"Maybe he didn't always like you, but you were always family. At least that's what he told me."

"He told you that?" Blaine blinked.

"Yeah," Kurt nodded "because he said he could see how much you cared about me." He kissed Blaine.

"I do you know." Blaine said.

"Yeah," Kurt smiled "I know."


	14. Chapter 14

**So this wasn't as soon as I was hoping to update it, but I did in fact end up losing power. I always forget how not fun it is. And December Winds, so sorry I didn't think about the whole "British Accent" thing. It's just what I've always been exposed to for referencing the stereotypical south eastern(?) accent and I didn't think that of course there's more than one accent in Britain. It is similar to saying an "American Accent" Because you're right, there really isn't such a thing really (i.e. you have New England accent, Southern, Midwestern ect.) Anyways, sorry about that. I love all of you and your lovely reviews (they make my day, it's true as sad as that is) and I hope you enjoy :)**

***Disclaimer* Once again, I'm not Ryan Murphy, I don't own Glee.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Morning," Kurt said brightly as he looked up from some of his sketches he was working on at the kitchen table, he raised an eyebrow at Blaine "no offense, but you look awful. Do you feel okay, you usually don't sleep this late, it's almost noon."<p>

"Didn't sleep well." Blaine murmured incoherently as he went over to the counter to make coffee. He could hear Becca's voice ringing out as she was singing with that karaoke game Mercedes had gotten her. "Remind me to make sure I kill Mercedes when I get a chance." He murmured, it had been two days since Becca's birthday and she hadn't stopped playing with the game.

"I'll help," Kurt chuckled "but I think I'm going to run to the office for a few hours since you have the day off. You don't mind staying with Becca do you?"

"Nah," Blaine shook his head "have fun." He kissed Kurt.

"You too," Kurt snickered, eyeing Becca –still singing karaoke in the living room- as he grabbed his bag and headed out. Five minutes later Kurt heard the door knock.

"You forget your keys?" He was in the middle of asking as he opened the door, only to see his parents.

"Sweetheart," Michelle said embracing him.

"Hey mom," He mumbled returning the hug "hi dad." He nodded towards his dad before something at his dad's feet caught his eye "Is that a dog?" He eyed the small puppy whose leash was in his dad's hand.

"We got him for Becca," Michelle said excitedly "well I did, as a belated birthday present. I found her at a shelter, she's a pug. I was told they're good apartment dogs, and they're good with kids. I've been calling her Pugsy." She said affectionately "She's only a couple months old though so you can call her whatever you want."

"Mom, you can't just bring a dog and… look I'm sorry but I can't accept this. We can't, Kurt would kill me."

"Oh my God is that a puppy?" Becca's voice came as she came running over, diving onto her knees to see the dog "Can I pet it please?"

"You can keep her if you want. She's your birthday present." Michelle beamed.

"Really?" Becca gasped excitedly.

"No, mom I said we can't keep her." But the moment he saw Becca on the floor playing with the dog he knew it was a lost cause.

"I'm going to name you Diva, because you look like one." Becca told the puppy.

"I'll talk to Kurt when he gets home," Blaine sighed "did you want to come in?" He asked hesitantly.

"Of course." Neil spoke up for the first time as they walked in "speaking of Kurt we're lucky he was leaving and told that doorman of yours we were your parents. You know your doorman is a jackass,"

"Please don't use that language in front of Becca." Blaine breathed.

"Sorry, but he kept asking us all these questions and was going to call you. Didn't believe us. Then he kept asking to make sure the dog had all his vaccines and…"

"That is his job." Blaine said "Maybe if you actually came by the past two years we've been here he would already know who you are." He added inaudibly.

"What?" They both looked at him.

"Nothing," Blaine said quickly "why are you here?" He asked as his phone buzzed, he glanced at it quickly.

**From Kurt:**

** Just saw your parents. Need me? Love you.**

Blaine quickly replied.

**To Kurt:**

** No, but thanks :) But um, there may be a surprise when you get home… it wasn't my idea so please don't hate me when you get back. Love you too.**

**From Kurt: **

** BLAINE ANDERSON I swear if your parents are moving in with us…**

**To Kurt: **

**You know you're adorable when you're worried ;) but no. we do have a new addition to the household though. You'll see.**

He sent the last reply snickering before remembering his mother was in the middle of explaining why they were there in the first place. He ignored the numerous incoming texts from Kurt, no doubt freaking out.

"We've been talking," Michelle told Blaine slowly "a lot about you. This stupid argument between you and your father has been going on too long. I told your father he needed to talk to you, for me."

"Well I think I've heard everything he's had to say." Blaine glanced at his father "I've been out since I was fourteen. That's half of my life. If he hasn't accepted me by now, I don't know why he would now."

"Because you're mother and I are getting a divorce Blaine." Neil told him, he looked at Michelle "Can you leave us alone for a minute?"

"Why don't you show me your new toys you got for your birthday sweetheart." Michelle suggested to Becca, who was cradling the puppy in her arms.

"Okay," Becca said cheerfully dragging Michelle into her room. Neil looked at Blaine awkwardly, shifting awkwardly

"What happened?" Blaine asked.

"You're mother left me. She's moving here, to be closer to you. She got fed up with me not being at work constantly, and then the way I treated you." He sat down in a chair in the living room, Blaine sitting on the couch across from him "That's why your mother and I didn't come to Becca's party, I was here working, but your mother was still in Ohio finishing packing, she just moved into her new apartment. You guys wouldn't happen to have a beer would you?" He asked suddenly.

"Uh yeah," Blaine got up and grabbed a corona from the fridge and handed it to his dad.

"This is the strongest you have?"

"Sorry," Blaine shrugged tossing him a bottle opener "Kurt and I don't drink that much, especially lately." He watched as his dad opened the bottle "What'd you want to talk about dad?"

"You know, one thing you don't expect after your wife tells you she's leaving you is to completely reevaluate your life." Neil told Blaine as he took a sip of his drink "Look, I'm sorry I haven't been the world's greatest father to you. It's just I spent my whole life expecting you to be like a mini-me. Then you came out, and it was just a shock and then that stupid dance where you got beat up right after that. It freaked me out, I thought if you were just straight it'd save you all that pain. Then you wanted to go to school for musical theater and all I could think of was you were so smart, why would you risk everything for that when you could just become a lawyer or doctor? But I can see it paid off," He admitted looking around the large apartment "I never understood your love of performing, and I don't think I ever will, just like I don't understand how you can like men instead of women. I have difficulty understanding you Blaine, but I do care for you."

"Thanks dad," Blaine smiled softly "I'm sorry about mom."

"It's been coming." Neil admitted "I just hope you and Kurt never have to go through it."

"We won't," Blaine said firmly "just because you never understood that Kurt and I do love each other doesn't mean we don't."

"Everything okay?" Michelle asked coming out of the bedroom.

"Yeah," Neil said uncertainly.

"Great," Blaine said getting up.

"Well I'm going to go," Neil said "goodbye." He held out his hand to Blaine "I'm sorry about everything." He said "I do care for you."

"I know." Blaine smiled unsurely "I'll see you around dad."

"Yeah," Blaine nodded before Neil left.

"So he told you," Michelle asked.

"Yeah," Blaine nodded "I'm sorry mom."

"It's sort of freeing." Michelle smiled, she looked at Blaine "I'm supposed to meet up with some old college friends for lunch. I'll see you soon. Maybe you, Kurt, and Becca can come visit once I'm settled in."

"Yeah," Blaine nodded "Becca would like that." He grinned as she ran back out into the living room with Diva, excitedly running to Michelle.

"Thank you sosososososososososososo much." Becca said "I love Diva."

"I'm glad." Michelle smiled.

"Kurt's going to kill me." Blaine shook his head.

"Well I take that as my cue to leave." Michelle grinned, she kissed Blaine's cheek "I'll see you soon sweetheart, okay?"

"Yeah," Blaine nodded "Bye mom."

"And this," She pulled an envelope out of her purse "is our anniversary gift for you and Kurt." She looked at Blaine "Your father was embarrassed to give it to you, he was afraid you wouldn't like it. But wait until Kurt gets home, I want you two to open it together."

"Sure, thanks mom." Blaine said.

"Bye Michelle." Becca said hugging her.

"Bye sweetie, I'll see you soon too, okay? Take care of Diva for me."

"I will," Becca smiled.

* * *

><p>"Okay what's the surprise," Kurt asked as he walked into the apartment that night, Blaine standing at the stove making dinner.<p>

"Hi Kurt, nice to see you too. Oh you want to know how my day went, especially since my parents came over unexpectedly? Oh it went _fantastically_." He said to himself sarcastically.

"Sorry," Kurt said walking over to kiss Blaine, only to feel something clawing at him.

"Oh yeah, that's the surprise." Blaine smiled as Kurt looked down to see the tiny pug jumping at his leg, vying for attention."

"You have to be kidding me," Kurt shook his head "we can't keep her."

"You can tell that to Becca." Blaine laughed as Becca came running into the kitchen chasing after the dog.

"Diva come here!" She cried.

"Diva?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"She named her." Blaine sighed "My mom and dad brought her as a birthday present for Becca, she's from a shelter." He looked at Kurt "We can't just bring her back to the shelter. She loves Becca, and Becca clearly adores her already."

"I can't believe I'm agreeing to it."

"I already got a bunch of dog stuff while you were out. Food, and a bunch of toys…" Blaine said excitedly.

"You love that stupid thing already too, don't you?" Kurt shook his head.

"Hey! She isn't stupid." Blaine said defensively "You'll love her too, promise."

"She is cute," Kurt said looking at the dog now licking at Becca's face.

"Told you." Blaine smirked.

"You'll burn the mac and cheese." Kurt pointed out "Honestly Blaine," He looked at the stovetop mac and cheese and turned the burner down stirring it.

"So my mom left my dad." Blaine said as he sat on the counter.

Kurt was about to yell at Blaine to get off the counter before the words hit him "I'm sorry,"

"Don't be," Blaine shook his head "they've been miserable for as long as I remember. It's not really a tragedy."

"It still can't be easy."

"It's fine Kurt, honestly." Blaine said seriously.

"Okay," Kurt let it go.

"Oh, they got us an anniversary present as well." He handed Kurt the envelope "I didn't open it yet."

"You're joking." Kurt said taking the envelope and opening it, moving closer to Blaine so they could both see the contents.

"Oh my God." Kurt's eyes widened.

_Blaine and Kurt,_

_Hopefully this will make up for my ignorance. I found this article on the FURT house in the Lima News a few months ago right after the accident, I never knew about it .I know it isn't much, but hopefully it will help the program._

_Neil Anderson_

Blaine ignored the fact that his dad signed the note simply Neil Anderson (as if he needed to give his own son his last name) but he found the article.

_**FURT House Under New Management After Tragic Loss**_

_The New York branch of the local teen hideout is being taken under control by the Lima branch's leader, David Karofsky after the death of Finn Hudson, who created the safe haven for bullied teens, particularly aimed towards LGBT teens. Offering counseling services as well as a safe recreational area for teens to hang out afterschool bully free, the FURT house was created by Hudson, originally from Lima. In an article for the New York times Hudson told press he created the program to help kids like his stepbrother, fashion designer Kurt Hummel, and to give them somewhere where they could feel safe and enjoy time with friends. The FURT House also offers counseling to those who bully. Hudson admitted to bullying in high school, and said that he wished to help those like him. Karofsky, a former schoolmate of Hudson's also had experience with bully, claiming to have been even worse than Hudson. He takes over the New York City program in addition to the Lima program after Hudson and his wife, Broadway Actress Rachel Berry died last week in a motor vehicle accident as the result of a drunk driver, who is said to be in critical condition. Karofsky was not available for comment. Donations are accepted for the FURT house, which is a nonprofit organization, at .org along with further information on the program._

"Kurt, he wrote a check for three thousand dollars for the FURT house." Blaine said his eyes wide, staring at the check in his hands that was attached to the article.

* * *

><p>"You know, I was expecting today to be a disaster," Blaine said in Becca's room with Kurt as they tucked her in.<p>

Kurt smiled before turning to Becca "She didn't even ask us to check for monsters." He stared at her, already asleep.

"The dog's protecting her." Blaine chuckled, gesturing to the dog curled up at Becca's side on the bed.

"She is a sweet dog," Kurt said affectionately rubbing the dog's head.

"Aww, you love her." Blaine teased.

"Shut up."

"Make me." Blaine raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Fine," Kurt murmured before turning off the lights and pressing his lips to Blaine's.


	15. Chapter 15

**So I'm REEAAALLLY sorry about the delay, I won't bore you with my list of excuses as to why, but I will say I've finished sending in college applications! My childhood is continuing to end (it started ending with the last Harry Potter) but this chapter is by far the longest so hopefully that makes up for it? But I was kind of worried about getting it up ASAP so please forgive any grammatical mistakes or anything. Just another note, there's probably just going to be this chapter and then an epilogue which should be up shortly. I've already got ideas for a sequel though if you're interested. Let me know what you think! Reviews make my day :)**

* * *

><p><em>"Goodbye Blaine," Kurt walked away, hand in hand with Becca who was looking back at him.<em>

_ "Bye Uncle Blaine."_

_ "Kurt, please don't go." Blaine ran after him._

"You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream." Blaine blinked awake as he looked over to see Kurt's phone vibrating. His breathing relaxed as he saw Kurt sleeping next to him, dreams of Kurt leaving had become frequent since his parent's divorce. He found himself staring at Kurt a moment before he remembered Kurt's phone was ringing "Kurt, you might want to answer your phone." He yawned glancing at the screen "it's Tory."

"Mmph." Kurt groaned snuggling into Blaine sleepily finding his way into Blaine's arms "I'll call her back. Five more minutes." He opened an eye at Blaine "Are you okay?"

Blaine blinked "Yeah, of course. Why?"

"You look like you've just seen a ghost."

"I'm fine," Blaine said quickly "just a stupid nightmare."

"Another one? What's freaking you out so much, what happens in these nightmares?"

"You and Becca leave me." Blaine looked away from Kurt.

"Oh Blaine," Kurt muttered cuddling even closer to Blaine "Is this because of your parents?" He asked tense.

"Can we not talk about it? I'm fine now."

"Okay," Kurt surrendered hesitantly relaxing back in Blaine's arms; he knew full well anyways that if Blaine didn't want to talk about it, Blaine wouldn't. They were both stubborn that way.

"GOOD MORNING!" Becca giggled brightly breaking the peace as she ran into the room and leapt into the bed with them, Diva following.

"I think you have a new facial routine." Blaine snickered as Diva lapped at Kurt's face.

"Gross," Kurt muttered, but he let the dog snuggle up to him nonetheless "I guess I should call back Tory." He sighed glancing at his phone.

"No," Becca pouted "I want you to stay here with me forever." She yawned, curling up in between him and Blaine along with Diva.

"Okay, five more minutes." Kurt surrendered easily.

"Blaine, I've got to run to the office." Kurt said an hour later, dressed and showered "I should be home before you have to leave for work. But call your mom if I'm not home by five."

"Mmmph." Blaine said sleepily "Okay." Kurt kept himself from laughing at the sight in front of him. Blaine, Becca, and the tiny puppy all spread out across the bed in various states of sleep "Make sure the dog goes out." He added halfheartedly, to no response from Blaine who had already drifted back to sleep.

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful summer day, Blaine watched as Becca took pride in holding Diva's leash as they walked down the sidewalk of their street later that day.<p>

"Excuse me," Blaine heard a voice from behind him as they made it to a nearby park, he turned to see Kurt "But I'm looking for my husband, maybe you've seen him? He's slightly short, wears way too much hair gel in his hair."

"Uncle Kurt," Becca giggled "Uncle Blaine's right here!"

"What are you doing here?" Blaine chuckled quickly kissing Kurt who was grinning, dressed immaculately as always with sunglasses as an added accessory "I thought you were working."

"It's too nice out." Kurt shrugged "there isn't anything that needs to be done that I can't do tomorrow."

"So you decided to grace us with your presence? Becca and I are honored."

"You better be," Kurt grinned as he sat next to Blaine on a nearby bench as Becca left Diva with them to run over towards the small playground.

"So Karofsky got the money," Blaine said "he sent an email this morning." He handed Kurt his iphone opened up to the email.

**From: Dave Karofsky**

**Hey Blaine, I just got that check from your parents you mailed me. I knew your parents were rich, but I still can't believe they did that. Please let them know how much it means to me and all of us here. I told a few of the kids that spend their afternoons and weekends here daily, and you should have seen their faces. I didn't want to tell anyone but we have been struggling, I was afraid I'd have to lay off some counselors or worse, close down one of the FURT houses, so needless to say that donation was huge. Say hi to Kurt and Becca for me, and please make sure you thank your parents.**

**Take Care, **

**Dave**

"That's sweet." Kurt smiled, he still had vivid memories of Finn coming up to both him and Blaine, questioning whether to hire Karofsky or not. Kurt still found it hard to believe sometimes that this Karofsky was the same that had forced him to Dalton back in high school.

"It's for you." He said as the phone started to ring in his hand.

"Hey mom. Yeah we're still on for Friday night. Our place, yeah. I'm at the park with Kurt, Becca, and Diva. Kurt says hi too." He rolled his eyes with a grin.

"Hi Michelle." Kurt called into the phone.

"So yeah, see you then. Love you too mom." Blaine rolled his eyes as he hung up the phone.

"She excited about coming over for dinner Sunday night?"

"Yeah," Blaine laughed half-heartedly "You don't think we'll end up like my parents, do you?" he asked suddenly as he stopped laughing.

"You mean divorced?"

"It's just we've gotten close to..."

"Look at me," Kurt said forcefully "Blaine I love you. I promise you that no matter what happens I will never leave you. Do you know how miserable I was back when that happened? I would never put myself or you through that again. When that happened all I could think about was losing you. I never want to lose you Blaine."

"I never want to lose you either." Blaine kissed him without concern that they were in the middle of the park "What?" He said as Kurt let out a soft chuckle.

"It's just usually you're the one comforting me about this sort of thing, not the other way around." Kurt smiled before turning his gaze back to Becca "You know she really is growing up." He said as he watched her on the swings, talking animatedly with a boy he vaguely remembered from her preschool class who was swinging beside her.

"Seems like just yesterday Rachel was freaking out over what being pregnant would do to her career." Blaine laughed.

"Seems kind of ironic she wound up loving it so much she wanted to help us." Kurt said sadly.

"Yeah," Blaine nodded before turning to face Kurt "Do you still want to?" He asked.

"Yes." Kurt said matter of fact "I mean I always wanted two. I wouldn't want to do anything right away obviously, but maybe in a year or two." He looked at Blaine "Do you?"

"I don't know." Blaine admitted.

"Can we go home now?" Becca ran over.

"Why? You don't have dance class until four; we can stay a little longer."

Becca considered before walking pointedly away from the swings and heading to the slide.

"What's that about?" Kurt asked, noticing the boy she'd been swinging with had jumped off and was following her. He said something Kurt and Blaine couldn't make out before Becca had turned around and shoved the boy, hitting him, by the time Kurt and Blaine had run over the boy had gotten back up and shoved Becca back, causing her to fall over and hit her head against the ladder to the slide.

"Becca, stop." Blaine said picking her up, still making kicking and punching motions towards the boy.

"Where are your parents?" Kurt turned to the boy as a woman came running over.

"What happened?" She asked eyeing both kids.

"She shoved me!" The boy cried.

"He was being mean," Becca said looking to Blaine who was holding her "he said you and Uncle Kurt were gross and two boys can't love each other."

The woman looked at Kurt and Blaine before shaking her head "Come on Bradley," She took the boy's hand and led him away.

"No need to be so rude," Blaine called back before Kurt stopped him.

"It's not worth it, and Becca has a cut." He walked over and looked at her forehead gently "oh sweetheart," He looked at Blaine worriedly "think she'll need stitches?"

* * *

><p>"You're so brave," The doctor smiled as she finished stitching Becca's forehead before looking at Kurt and Blaine "how'd you say she got this cut?"<p>

"I hit Brad Monroe at the park." Becca said matter of fact.

"Wow," The doctor blinked "now why would you do that?"

"Because he said Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine weren't supposed to love each other." She looked between Kurt and Blaine both were sitting on either side of her holding each hand "What's a fag?" The doctor coughed uncomfortably.

"It's a mean word for boys who like other boys." Kurt spoke up finally.

"Like you and Uncle Blaine?"

"Yes," Blaine nodded.

"Well for being so brave and strong do you want a lollypop?" The doctor asked to cheerfully trying to change the subject.

"Yes," Becca brightened up immediately.

"Well why don't you come with me and we'll pick out a flavor." And Becca walked out of the room hand in hand with the doctor leaving Blaine and Kurt alone.

"What kind of kid knows that word when he's five? What kind of parents allow that?"

"Bad ones," Blaine shrugged as Becca came back with the doctor, happily unwrapping her lollypop.

"The stitches should dissolve within five to eight days, keep an eye on them and if there are still some there then bring her in and I'll remove them. Otherwise she's good to go and hopefully I won't see you back here."

"What do you say?" Blaine nudged Becca.

"Thank you." Becca said quietly.

"You're very welcome." She smiled back "Just do me a favor and don't go pushing kids on the playground anymore, then you won't get hurt."

"Okay,"

"Thanks," Kurt and Blaine both smiled.

"No problem," She walked them out of the hospital.

Kurt looked at his watch "Don't you need to be at the theater soon? I'll take Becca to what's left of dance class."

He looked down at Becca.

"Am I in trouble?" She asked quietly.

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other, they hadn't really thought about it.

"No," Kurt told her before kneeling down and looking her in the eye "just promise me you won't do it again."

"I won't, I promise."

"No matter how mean someone's being?"

"No matter how mean someone's being." Becca recited dutifully.

"Okay Wonder Woman; let's get you to what's left of dance class." Kurt picked her up making her giggle "Say bye to Uncle Blaine, he has to go to work."

"Bye Uncle Blaine." Becca waved.

"Bye sweetheart," He smiled before turning to Kurt and kissing him quickly "Love you."

Kurt smiled softly "Love you too."

* * *

><p>"How was the show?" Kurt asked when Blaine got home late that night.<p>

"Same as always," Blaine smiled "But I'm tired. I think I'll just crash early tonight."

"I'll be there shortly," Kurt yawned from where he sat on the couch with a box open next to him.

"What are you looking at?" Blaine sat next to him.

"Just memories." Kurt smiled sadly handing over a small newspaper clipping, Blaine vaguely remembers reading though he couldn't name what paper it was from.

_**Broadway Stars and More Turn Up to Support New Teen Club**_

_Sunday night had Broadway stars turning out to a special fundraiser to support __The FURT House__, a new club and support group specifically geared towards LGBTQ youth. Over two-hundred patrons turned up to the fundraiser for the non-profit organization for a dinner at the club itself, located between West 14__th__ and 7__th__. The club is not only designed as a safe spot for teens to have fun afterschool and on weekends but also offers free counseling and support groups "We offer counseling for any teen that asks for it," Finn Hudson, founder of FURT House told us "And we have support groups for anyone dealing with sexuality or bullying." The most influential, Hudson believes is the support group for bullies themselves "The fact that teens are willing to come, and talk with one another about their insecurities, especially the ones that lead them to bring down others to make themselves feel better, is really inspiring." Hudson -who admits to bullying back in high school- says proudly._

_As for the unusual name of the club, Hudson says it was inspired by his stepbrother, fashion designer Kurt Hummel, who has been known for speaking out for the bullying he endured in high school for being gay, Hudson says if it wasn't for Kurt he never would have become the man he is today "I was in a rough spot, I had no idea what to do with my life and I was a year out of college. I asked my wife (Broadway actress Rachel Berry) to marry me, and she flat out said no. She said that I had to figure out what I wanted with life. I was staying with Kurt and his husband who he's been with since high school. I just thought of everything they have to go through, and how hard high school was for both of them, and I just remember how ignorant I was back in high school, how many things I did that I regret and I also want to help people who like me just got caught between wanting to fit in and wanting to be yourself."_

"_It means a lot to me," Hummel said of the name which Hudson says is supposed to represent friendship "and we're all really proud and excited for him and where it's all heading for the future." In fact, Hudson is in talk to open another branch of the FURT House in his and Hummel's hometown of Lima, Ohio where Hudson says Hummel experienced a large amount of homophobia._

"_I always thought it was just that way everywhere," Hudson admits "until I came out to New York, and started traveling more I realize that not everywhere is like that." Hudson says the plans for the new FURT House in Lima are currently in talks with an old friend from high school "he was on the football team with me, and it turns out he was gay and scared to come out. He took it out on Kurt, but now he's out and happy and I was kind of hesitant about it, but I talked with Kurt about it and he said it could be really inspiring to have someone like him heading up the Lima branch for when I can't be there, but it's still in the development stages so we'll see." Nevertheless, the FURT House seems to easily have become a success story. _

"_I've never been prouder," Berry gushes proudly._

* * *

><p>Blaine sighed handing it back silently.<p>

"I guess the whole thing with Becca just reminded me of it," Kurt said still looking through the box which had various newspaper clippings and online print outs the pair had kept over the years, there were some from Blaine's opening night, Rachel's Tony win, Kurt's first big fashion show and other various events. Blaine didn't ask if there were any from the accident, though he knew Kurt had cut one out, he'd seen it hidden in his desk with the headline "_Broadway Star and Humanitarian Husband Die in Tragic Drunk Driving Accident._" He wanted to ask whether Kurt included it with the collection, but instead kisses him goodnight.

"Goodnight,"

"Goodnight," Kurt smiles reading another clipping about the FURT house.

"UNCLE BLAINE!" He heard Becca yell as he walked towards his room he ran into her room turning the light on.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" He headed towards her where she sat wide awake.

"Nightmare," She said holding onto him as he sat on the bed next to her "monsters were chasing me."

"Well I promise you, there are no monsters in your room. You know Uncle Kurt and I scare them."Becca giggled "You know I have nightmares too." Blaine told her.

"Do you get scared monsters chase you too?" Becca looked up at him.

"Something like that, yeah." Blaine nodded "But it's silly," he tickled her so she giggled "so don't be scared for one moment, your Uncle Kurt and I will protect you."

"I know," Becca smiled resting her head on his chest, she looked up at him "Why does Bradley think two boys loving each other is bad?"

"Some people think that God doesn't like it when a couple loves each other and they aren't a boy and girl."

"That's silly," Becca said "because when mommy took me to temple Rabbi Greenburg said that love is special."

Blaine shrugged "Some people are just ignorant."

"What does that mean?"

"It means they don't understand it." He explained.

"Oh, okay." Becca said, she looked up at him "I'm sorry I pushed Brad."

Blaine smiled softly "Don't apologize, just don't do it again, okay? I'm glad you stuck up for me and Uncle Kurt and yourself, but if anything like that ever happens again you come straight to me or Uncle Kurt and we'll handle it, okay?"

"Okay," Becca agreed "is that why people go to daddy's club? Because people like Bradley are mean to them?"

"For the most part, yes." Blaine nodded "Anything else you have questions about?"

Becca thought for a moment "No, I don't think so."

"Okay, goodnight sweetie." He went to get up.

"Don't go!" Becca cried "Tell me a story, please?"

"Fine," Blaine sat back down "what do you want to hear?"

Becca considered a moment "Daddy used to tell me about how he met mommy in Glee Club. Tell me about how you met Uncle Kurt."

"Okay," Blaine smiled as he relaxed on the bed "well you know your mommy and daddy were in Glee Club with Uncle Kurt."

"Mommy said you were in it too,"

"I switched schools a year after I met Uncle Kurt, but originally I went to another school. You know my friends Wes and David? I went to school with them, and your Uncle Kurt came to spy on our Glee Club."

"Why?"

"Well we were competing against each other." Blaine explained.

"Oh," Becca nodded before she became confused again "but isn't that cheating?"

"Well Uncle Kurt was having a hard time at school," Blaine tried "he was being picked on at school and he wanted to see what our school was like."

"Is that when Mr. Karosky was being mean to Uncle Kurt?"

"Who told you that?"

"Mommy," Becca told him "when Mr. Karosky wanted daddy to give him a job he got really mad at him. Then mommy said it was because he was mean to Uncle Kurt in school, but she was mad at daddy because she said he was really sorry about being mean to Uncle Kurt and that daddy should forgive Mr. Karofsky because Uncle Kurt did and that you should always forgive people who are sorry."

"That's true," Blaine nodded.

"So Mr. Karofsky was being mean to Uncle Kurt so Uncle Kurt went to your school. Then what happened?" Becca asked eagerly, though with a yawn "When did you kiss him?"

"Not for a while, longer than it should have taken me to kiss him. He ended up leaving his school and coming to mine, and we were friends for a while. Then I realized I really liked him, so I asked him to sing a duet with me for the glee club competition, and I kissed him."

Becca smiled "That's almost as good as Mommy and Daddy's story. Did you know daddy dated Auntie Quinn? Isn't that funny?"

"Yeah," Blaine chuckled "goodnight sweetheart." He kissed her forehead as her eyes closed.

"Goodnight. Uncle Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you," She mumbled sleepily.

"I love you too," he smiled before walking back to the living room and joined Kurt on the couch where he placed kisses along Kurt's neck.

"Someone's got a sudden burst of energy." Kurt giggled looking up from what he was reading "I thought you were going to bed."

Blaine abandoned the crook of Kurt's neck and looking him in the eye "Maybe adoption wouldn't be so bad."

"You're serious?" Kurt said trying to read him before allowing himself to get too excited.

"Yes," Blaine nodded "not right away, obviously, but I don't know. It might be nice for Becca, Rachel never liked being an only child. I just think we should start looking into it."

"I agree," Kurt said breathily before allowing himself to beam as they sat in silence, Blaine picked up the box.

"There's so much crap in here," He muttered looking through the box "Wait, this one's handwritten," He pointed out eyeing a piece of paper inside it.

"I didn't want to lose it." Kurt said quietly, and after a glance Blaine knows what it is, he doesn't need to read it. He wrapped his arms around Kurt whose body went limp in his arms, both leaving the letter on the coffee table, forgotten.

* * *

><p><em>Kurt and Blaine,<em>

_This whole thing was Rachel's idea, she was going to write it but I really wanted to. I'm not really good at this stuff so if I come off as stupid I'm sorry. If you're reading this well that sucks because it means Rachel and I are dead, and I know you're probably wondering why I wrote this. The lawyer said it's a good thing in this sort of situation to write a letter to whoever you're leaving your child with to explain to them why. Well if you don't already know by now Rachel and I are leaving Becca with you two. We did talk about leaving her with my mom and Burt, or Rachel's dads, but honestly I don't think there was really any other answer to who we'd want to care for Becca if we couldn't than you two. Becca adores both of you, and we know you'll help her get through this and be there for her. Becca and Rachel are my life, and I don't know who I'd trust more with that than you, you're both my brothers. While I hope you never have to read this, if you are tell Becca that Rachel and I both love her so much, and we'll watch over her. And thank you for taking care of part of my life, it means a lot to me to know that Becca will still be taken care of in this sort of situation and that I don't have to worry about what will happen, Rachel and I know you'll take great care of her._

_Love,_

_Finn_


	16. Epilogue

**So here's the epilogue, I hope you all liked the story, thank you so much for reading it! Let me know your thoughts! If you guys want I'll do another post on this story to let you know when I have the sequel up. Thanks again for reading, you guys are the best!**

***One last disclaimer* Still don't own Glee sadly, though it's probably for the best because it'd be mostly Klaine if it were up to me ****XD**

* * *

><p>Epilogue:<p>

_18 months later _

It was snowing in Ohio by the time Kurt, Blaine, and Becca made it to the Lima Bean which was decorated as expected with Christmas decorations for the looming holiday.

"What time did Quinn say Mia would meet us here?" Blaine asked nervously as they walked inside, Blaine placing their usual order along with an extra cookie for Becca.

"Three. McKinley's break doesn't start until the day after tomorrow. She needs time to get here from school." Kurt said glancing at his watch as they paid the barista and found a table.

"Do you think it was a good idea to bring Becca?" Blaine asked as she sat contentedly in the chair next to him with her cookie paying little attention to the conversation at hand "Maybe we should have left her with your dad."

"She'll find out eventually anyways. I just want to make sure she likes her." Kurt took a sip of his Grande non-fat mocha "I mean I just don't want her kept in the dark until the last minute." he looked up towards the doorway where a girl walked in with a backpack "I think that's her. She looks so young." He sighed. She looked lost.

"Mia?" Blaine asked hesitantly, and she relaxed.

"Yeah," She said softly.

"I'm Blaine, this is my husband Kurt, and our niece Becca."

"Hi Becca," Mia waved as she pulled out a chair next to her.

"You're wearing one of Uncle Kurt's jackets." Becca pointed out to the jacket Mia was taking off, which was in fact a Hummel Design.

"Yeah," Mia smiled softly at Kurt "I am."

"I can't wear Uncle Kurt's clothing," Becca said sadly "I'm too little, but he has friends who make really pretty clothes in my size too and soon I'll be able to wear his clothes. I'm getting big, I'm six now." She held up an outstretched hand and another finger for emphasis.

"Wow," Mia humored her "that is big."

"Why are you giving Uncle Kurt and Blaine you're baby?" Becca asked suddenly.

"We talked about this sweetie, only girls can have babies so…" Blaine started to tell her.

"I know boys can't have babies." Becca rolled her eyes "Why don't you want your baby?" She looked at Mia expectantly.

"Because I'm not ready to take care of it." Mia answered steadily.

"Okay," Becca shrugged, apparently it was a good enough answer for her.

Mia looked up at them "Quinn told me about what happened last year. I'm really sorry."

Kurt smiled appreciatively as he watched her, she reminded him of Quinn back in high school. "So you really want to do this?" He asked "Because Blaine and I won't go through with it if you have any doubt."

"None," Mia shook her head "I can't take care of this baby." She shook her head "I've lost everything because of this baby. My family, cheerleading. When I was over Beth's house and she told me about her mom I knew that's what I wanted to do. Then I met Quinn and we talked." She looked up at Kurt and Blaine "She said it was the hardest decision she ever had to make, she told me about how much she struggled, especially senior year when Shelby came back with Beth. But she also told me it probably one of the best decisions she's made. Then she said she had some friends who were possibly looking into adoption, and that she'd try to help me." She smiled "from what Quinn has told me I can't picture two people I'd rather give my baby to."

"You don't even know us," Blaine chuckled.

XXXX

"Blaine can you grab the phone?" Kurt called as he fed the dog.

"Hello," Blaine answered.

"Blaine?"

"Mia, hey how's it going?"

"Um, it's going. Look, so I um had my doctor's appointment today."

"I know," Blaine said "how'd it go?"

"Um, okay. There was some…"

"Is the baby okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. The babies are perfect."

"Wait, do you mean?"

"That's what I was calling about. It's twins."

XXXX

"I'm getting the sense yellow isn't going to work," Kurt sighed eyeing the walls of the nursery.

"Can you think of a better gender neutral color?" Blaine continued to paint the wall "and for the last time no beige, it's a nursery, it needs to be bright."

"You're the one who didn't want to find out the sex of the babies." Kurt huffed "If it turns out to be two girls or two boys and we could have painted it blue or pink, I'm blaming you."

"Finding out takes out all the fun of it," Blaine insisted, Kurt just rolled his eyes.

"I just can't believe, think about it. In about two months this is where our babies will sleep." Kurt breathed.

"Kind of surreal huh?"

"Yeah,"

"Is the nursery done?" Becca came running into the room.

"Not quite," Kurt laughed.

"Can I help?"

"Sure," Kurt smiled taking a brush and dipping it into the paint, carefully making his way over the plastic tarp protecting the floor. He handed the brush to Becca and took her in his arms and lifted her up towards the ceiling. She brushed at it giggling.

"Painting's fun!"

"Glad _you_ think so," Blaine muttered under his breath.

XXXX

"Which ones are they?" Becca asked excitedly.

"See the boy and girl right there?" Blaine pointed them out.

"They look like aliens." Becca scrunched her nose making Kurt and Blaine laugh.

"That's Elizabeth and Cameron." Kurt told her.

"You can go in and see them if you want." A nurse walking out told them.

"Thank you," Blaine said before he and Kurt both took Becca by the hand and walked in. Blaine let go of Becca's hand and picked up Elizabeth "Would it be weird if I said she looked like you?" He asked Kurt.

"Somewhat." Kurt laughed taking Cameron in his arms "Go sit in a rocking chair," He told Becca nodding towards the section of rocking chairs. Becca ran over and plopped herself in a chair as Kurt walked over and gently placed the newborn in her arms.

"He's so little," Becca said "Was I ever this little?"

"Close," Kurt told her "He's a little smaller than you, but you didn't have a sister in there with you too."

"Can I hold her now?" Becca's eyes flew towards Elizabeth.

"Sure," Blaine said as Kurt gently took Cameron from her arms and cradled him softly.

"I'm going to call you Lizzie," She told the baby she looked up at Kurt and Blaine "She's going to be like my sister, and Cameron's going to be like my brother."

"Kurt, go sit in the chair next to Becca," Blaine said ushering Kurt towards one of the rocking chairs before taking out his iphone and taking a picture.

"You're unbelievable," Kurt chuckled standing back up, Cameron staring up at him a goofy grin on his face that Kurt would swear was a smile, no matter how many times the doctors and nurses had told him and Blaine that newborns don't smile, that it's just reflex.

"That's our family," Blaine smiled showing him the picture.

"Yeah," Kurt smiled back looking at the picture, him and Becca both beaming at the camera with tiny bundles in their hands "that's our family."


	17. New Story

Just so you know I've uploaded a sequel if you're interested :) It's called "Non-traditional" Again thank you guys so much for everything XOXO


End file.
